Sexy Aunt SERIES
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Cerita yang mengisahkan perjalanan CINTA Tante Baekhyun dan Adek Chanyeol yang penuh dengan lika-liku dan 'suara merdu'. ChanBaek BaekYeol. GS. PWP. RnR
1. Series 1 part 1

Sepasang kaki panjang menyusuri jalan perumahan yang terlihat sepi. Dengan langkah yang sedikit dihentak kesal, kaki itu berjalan semakin cepat.

"Ck Sehun! Sudah tau aku ingin kerumahnya. Dia malah kencan dengan anak kampus itu."

Chanyeol –sipemilik kaki- menaruh ponselnya di kantong celananya. Dia menghela nafasnya saat dirinya sudah berdiri didepan rumah bertingkat dua dengan gaya minimalis. Ini pertama kalinya dia berkunjung kerumah temannya itu.

"Selesai memberikan ini aku harus langsung pulang," tekadnya. Dia menekan bel disamping pagar lalu menunggu seseorang agar menyambutnya diluar.

' _Ya tunggu sebentar.'_

"Itu pasti ibunya Sehun," dia menyiapkan sebuah map yang berisikan tugas kelompok yang harus dikerjakan Sehun. Tidak lupa dia merapihkan penampilannya agar tidak dipandang buruk oleh ibu temannya itu.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Chanyeol hampir saja menjatuhkan rahangnya ketika dia melihat seorang wanita yang membukakan pintu untuknya hanya menggunakan handuk kecil yang menutupi dada sampai pangkal pahanya.

Dia menggaruk lehernya canggung. "Eung... aku Chanyeol temannya Sehun tante..."

"Sehunnya sedang pergi dengan Luhan," Chanyeol menahan dirinya agar tidak menyerang wanita didepannya yang sedang tersenyum manis.

"Ya... aku sudah tau... aku hanya ingin... memberikan ini," dia menyodorkan map yang dipegangnya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Masuklah dulu. Mungkin Sehun sebentar lagi pulang," Chanyeol gelagapan sendiri saat tangan wanita itu menarik tangannya.

"Aaaa... aku langsung pulang saja tante," tapi kakinya terus melangkah masuk mengikuti langkah wanita didepannya. Chanyeol sesekali meneguk ludahnya kasar saat bokong wanita didepannya bergoyang mengikuti langkah kakinya.

"Tidak apa. Silahkan duduk," Chanyeol duduk dengan canggung. "Tante mau pakai baju dulu, kau mau minum apa Chanyeol?"

' _Minum susu dari dadamu tante,'_ Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikiran kotornya. "Aaa..apa saja tante."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar _ne_ ," Chanyeol mengangguk ragu.

Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari tubuh ibu temannya dari dia memasuki kamarnya hingga keluar kamar dengan pakaian yang membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan ereksinya.

' _Sial kenapa Sehun mempunyai ibu seseksi itu? kenapa dia tidak pernah bercerita?'_

"Silahkan diminum Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersentak lalu menoleh menatap ibu Sehun yang terduduk dilantai. Membuat diirnya dapat melihat dengan jelas belahan dada montoknya.

"Ah iya, terima kasih tante," Chanyeol mengambil minuman berwarna putih dan meminumnya pelan untuk menutupi kegugupannya. _'Hm... soda.'_

"Baekhyun. Namaku baekhyun," Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya lalu tertawa garing.

"Ah ya tante Baekhyun," dia menaruh gelasnya dan kembali menatap Baekhyun. Lebih tepatnya dada dan pahanya yang terekspos.

"Apa yang tadi ingin kau berikan untuk Sehun?"

"Itu... tugas kelompok yang harus dikerjakan oleh Sehun, tante."

Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun mengangguk. Membuat buah dadanya ikut bergoyang. Dan ereksinya semakin tidak dapat ditahannya. Penisnya sudah mengacung tegak dibalik celananya.

' _Sial! Dia seksi sekali!"_ Chanyeol meremas tangannya kuat diatas pahanya sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang fokus dengan acara tv didepannya.

"Tante," Chanyeol bangun dari duduknya. "Aku pinjam kamar mandi ya," setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Baekhyun dia langsung berlari pelan sambil menutup selangkangannya.

Sesampainya dikamar mandi, Chanyeol membuka celana dan celana dalamnya. Dia memejamkan matanya sambil mengurut penisnya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi.

Didalam fikirannya, baekhyun yang sedang duduk pasrah membuka pahanya lebar membuat vagina basahnya yang berkedut dapat terlihat dengan mudah olehnya.

"Ssshh setelah ini aahhh aku akan pulang nngghh," sedikit lagi penisnya akan menyemprotkan spermanya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya merasakan nikmat. Apalagi saat sebuah tangan halus yang ikut meremas penisnya. Menambah kenikmatan untuknya.

Eh?

Chanyeol membuka matanya lalu menoleh dan terkejut saat mendapati Baekhyun dibelakangnya sedang menggenggam penisnya.

"Tan...tante?"

"Sstt ayo tante bantu," dan Chanyeol hanya pasrah saat Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan mendudukkannya dikloset kemudian memasukkannya kedalam mulut kecilnya. Menghisapnya seakan itu adalah minuman lezat.

"Aahh tante~" Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan menekan kepala Baekhyun agar lebih dalam penisnya memasuki mulutnya.

"Sshh aku keluar!" dan Chanyeol tersenyum lega saat hasratnya sudah terpenuhi.

"Ssshh Chanyeol, kenapa vagina tante gatal?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun garang saat wanita itu duduk dipangkuannya sambil menggesekkan vaginanya dengan penisnya yang lemas. Membuat penisnya kembali mengacung tegak.

"Aahh tante janganhhh," ucapnya malu malu mau. Dia memegang pinggang Baekhyun dan membantunya menggesekkan kelamin mereka.

Dia menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Menyesapnya kuat dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat milik Baekhyun. Menekan lidahnya lalu menghisapnya. Lidah mereka saling membelit. Dan pinggul keduanya semakin bergerak cepat.

"Aaahh Chanyeol~" Chanyeol dapat merasakan kalau penisnya basah, terkena cairan cinta Baekhyun, membuat penisnya terlihat licin.

Dengan nafsu yang berada diubun-ubun, Chanyeol mengangkat pinggang Baekhyun dan memposisikan wanita itu menungging kearahnya dengan tangan yang bertopang dikloset. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah selangkangan Baekhyun menghirup aromanya lalu menciumi bibir vaginanya.

"Aaahhh Chanyeol gatal aahhh aaahhh~"

Desahan Baekhyun membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Dengan brutal, dia menyesap vagina Baekhyun lalu mengocok dalam vaginanya dengan tiga jarinya. Lidahnya asik menjilati klit Baekhyun dan sesekali mengulumnya.

"Sshhh cepatlah~" Chanyeol menghisap kuat vagina Baekhyun membuat cairan yang berada didalam vagina masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol berdiri, menggesekkan ujung penisnya didepan lubang vagina Baekhyun. Memasukkan ujungnya lalu kembali menggesekkannya.

"Aaaahhhh masukkan penis sshh besarmu Chanyeolhhhh vagina tante aaahhh gatal ngghhh."

' _Ohh dirty talk_ ,'

Dan dalam sekali hentakkan, Chanyeol berhasil memasukkan penisnya sampai mengenati titik ternikmat Baekhyun. Membuat wanita didepannya menjerit nikmat.

"Aaaahhh enak Chanyeolhhh penismu nikmathhh."

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga kemudian mulai menggenjot. Awalnya pelan kemudian semakin lama semakin cepat dan tidak terkendali.

"Aaahh vaginamu sangat aahhh sempit tante aahhh akuhh tidak pernah merasakan aahhh vagina seenak inihhh," Chanyeol tidak bohong. Ini adalah seks ternikmatnya, walaupun dia melakukannya dengan wanita yang sudah memiliki seorang anak.

"Ssshhh kalau begitu aahhh terus sodok Chanyeolhhh setubuhi akuhhhh aahhhh."

Tanpa disuruhpun, Chanyeol akan melakukannya. Sampai besokpun dia mau.

"Aahhhh tante aahhh."

"Chanyeolhh ahhhh terushh aahhhh vaginaku milikmu aahhhh."

"Sshhh hanya untukku aahhh," Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya lalu mengecupi punggung Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak meremas payudara berisi dengan puting yang mengacung tegak.

"Yahhhh hanya milikmu aaahhhh semuanya aahhh tubuhku aahhh Chanyeol terushhh aahhh."

Dia menyunggingkan senyuman puasnya.

"Aaahh kau serius tante sshh. Hanya aku yang boleh sshh menyetubuhimu."

"Iya aahhh Chanyeol aaahhhh terus aahhhh buatlah adik untuk Sehun aahh."

Chanyeol berfikir sesaat. Apa dia akan menjadi ayah dari teman ajaibnya itu? _'Ah semasa bodo yang penting nikmat_.' Chanyeol terus menggerakkan pinggangnya cepat. Tangan kanannya memelintir puting Baekhyun lalu tangan kirinya dia kerjakan untuk mencubit klit Baekhyun yang sudah memerah.

"Aaaahhh Chanyeolhhh aku keluarhh ahhhh."

"Bersama tante aaahhhh."

Dan Chanyeol menyemprotkan spermanya jauh kedalam rahim Baekhyun.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali kedua orang berbeda kelamin itu sudah mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatan mereka. Tanpa memperdulikan setiap sudut rumah yang sudah mereka kotori dan juga beberapa barang yang pecah karena ulah mereka.

Chanyeol masih asik mengemut puting Baekhyun yang sedang meneik turunkan pinggulnya diatas Chanyeol yang terduduk disofa. Jari-jari Chanyeol yang memasuki lubang anal Baekhyun sedari tadi tidak berenti mengorek. Dan mulut Baekhyun yang hanya bisa mendesah dan meneriakkan nama lelaki yang memeberikannya kenikmatan.

"Aaahh Chanyeol akuhhh aahhh."

"Ssshh tante aahh."

Keduanya duduk lemas disofa. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya didada telanjang Chanyeol yang naik turun menetralkan nafasnya.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wanitanya memainkan jari lentiknya didada miliknya. Dia tersenyum lalu memeluk pinggangnya posesif.

"Apa tante?" Chanyeol terkekeh saat melihat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan panggil aku tante," mata keduanya bertemu.

"Baiklah. Baekki sayang," dan Chanyeol kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Mengulumnya dan menjelajahi isi mulut Bakehyun menggunakan lidahnya. Tangannya mengelus punggung Baekhyun, membuat wanita mungil itu memajukan badannya menempelkan dada keduanya dan memeluk leher Chanyeol. memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan kalau penisnya kembali menegang didalam vagina Baekhyun.

" _Mommy_? Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol melepas pagutannya dan membulatkan matanya saat melihat sosok temannya yang berdiri mematung didepan pintu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

 **END**

 _Ini malem jumat kan? Hahaha_

 _Jangan lupa review ya~_


	2. Series 1 part 2

Sehun menekuk wajahnya sebal. Teman tingginya yang masih setia menatap kearahnya dengan senyum lebarnya, membuat dirinya mau tidak mau merasa kesal.

"Ayo lah Hun, aku membawa motorku."

Suara _bass_ milik temannya sudah berulang kali keluar masuk telinganya. Dan kalimat yang keluarpun hanya itu saja. Kepalanya mulai pening sekarang. Untung saja, jam belajar akan selesai.

"Diamlah Chanyeol!" dia berbicara dengan gigi yang dirapatkan dan masih tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada gurunya didepan. Dia tidak ingin dikeluarkan dari kelas.

"Kau sopanlah kepadaku Sehun. Aku 'kan calon ayahmu."

Seketika, kepalanya menoleh dan menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum bangga. _Hell_ , mana mau dia mempunyai ayah yang seumuran dengannya. Okay, tidak seumuran lebih tepatnya, satu angkatan? Sehun lebih muda satu tahun dari Chanyeol karena dia terlalu cepat masuk sekolah. Lagipula, temannya ini benar-benar gila. Bercinta dengan ibunya. IBU-NYA. Dan kenapa pula, ibu cantiknya itu bisa termakan rayuan lelaki idiot ini.

"Jangan mengaku sebagai calon ayahku, idiot."

"Aku dan ibumu sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, jelas aku calon ayahmu."

Sehun menggebrak meja dan berdiri. Menatap Chanyeol horror. "KAU GILA!"

"OH SEHUN!" ahh… Sehun lupa sedang dimana dirinya. Dengan takut, dia menoleh dan menatap gurunya. "Keluar kau dari kelasku!" sudah dia duga.

 _KRING KRING KRING_

Bel berbunyi tiga kali. Sehun tersenyum karena dirinya terselamatkan. Waktunya pulang.

"Tapi _ssaem_ , sudah waktunya pulang."

Sehun tersenyum manis kala gurunya itu langsung meninggalkan kelas tanpa berbicara apapun lagi. Dan dia diberikan banyak jempol oleh teman-temannya, karena kejadian ini gurunya lupa akan _pr_ yang harus dikumpulkan.

"Sehun, ayo pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu."

Matanya kembali melotot menatap tangan Chanyeol yang sedang menarik dirinya. Apa-apaan temannya ini.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lepaskan tanganku!" dengan keras, Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol pada tangannya.

Tanpa diketahui oleh keduanya, banyak siswa-siswi yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar saat ini.

"Tapi aku juga ingin kerumahmu. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja."

Apa-apaan. Si idiot ini mau kerumahnya? Lagi? Ohh… jangan lagi.

"Tidak, tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh bertamu kerumah kekasihku?"

"Tapi itu ibuku Chanyeol!" desis Sehun. "Pokoknya kau tidak boleh kerumahku, selagi aku tidak dirumah. Dan aku ingin pergi dengan Luhan. Kau pokoknya tidak boleh kerumahku!"

Setelah itu, Sehun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri. Mata bulat milik Chanyeol hanya menatap kepergian Sehun dalam diam.

"Memangnya aku peduli," seketika wajahnya berseri-seri dengan senyuman khas miliknya. "Baekki~ aku datang~" dan kemudian Chanyeol berjalan kearah tempat parkir dengan terburu-buru.

 _Kang Seulla Present_

Sexy Aunt – _season two_ -

Byun Baekhyun (39)

Park Chanyeol (18)

Oh –Byun- Sehun (17)

Xi Luhan (19)

 _Happy Reading_

Chanyeol menatap tajam dua orang yang sedang berbincang dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam. Disana, Baekhyun-nya sedang berbicara dengan lelaki asing –baginya- didepan gerbang rumahnya. Dan jangan lupa, tangan mereka saling menggenggam. Dia sengaja memarkirkan motornya dilima rumah dari rumah Baekhyun, kemungkinan perempua itu tidak akan melihatnya.

Sepeninggal lelaki asing itu, dia mulai melajukan motornya dan memarkirkan motornya tepat didepan gerbang rumah Baekhyun yang akan ditutup oleh perempuan itu.

"Oh… Chanyeol. Kau sudah dating," Baekhyun kembali membuka pagar. Kali ini lebih lebar, agar kekasihnya itu dapat memarkirkan motornya didalam. "Masukkan saja motornya."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan kemudian memarkirkan motornya dihalaman rumah Baekhyun. Lelaki itu hanya diam saat lengan kanannya dipeluk oleh Baekhyun manja. Dia masih kesal dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Aku kira, kau akan datang nanti dan pulang terlebih dahulu. Tapi ternyata kau sudah datang," Baekhyun tersenyum. Keduanya kini sudah sampai diruang tamu rumah tersebut.

"Ya… kau menganggap begitu karena kau ingin bermesraan dengan lelaki tadi bukan?"

"Oh?" Baekhyun menatap heran kearah Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya tajam. Hei lelaki tadi? "Maksudmu?"

"Sudah jangan berpura-pura tidak tau. Baru kemarin kita menjadi kekasih, kau sudah mengkhianatiku dengan berkencan dengan lelaki yang lebih mapan? Kalau kau ingin dengan lelaki yang mapan, jangan menjadi kekasih anak sekolahan ini."

Ah… Baekhyun sudah tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Dia pikir, Chanyeol tidak melihat Suho tadi.

"Hei, mana mungkin aku berkencan dengan ipar-ku sendiri," bibir tipisnya melukiskan senyuman, tangannya dia bawa kerahang tegas Chanyeol dan mengelusnya.

"Ipar?"

"Ya… lelaki yang kau lihat tadi adalah saudara dari mantan suami-ku dulu."

Chanyeol merasa dadanya sesak saat Baekhyun mengeluarkan kalimat 'mantan suami'. Dia masih tidak percaya, kalau perempuan ini berumur dua puluh satu tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Dulu saat aku kuliah, aku mempunyai kekasih. Namanya Kris. Dan dia mirip denganmu…"

"Kau ingin menjadi kekasihku karena aku mirip dengan mantan suamimu?" Baekhyun menggeleng dan mengusap kepala Chanyeol. Dia berpindah posisi, menjadi duduk diatas paha Chanyeol. Dan kini dirinya sudah berada dipangkuan lelaki itu.

"Tentu tidak, yang mirip hanya tinggi kalian. Wajah dan sifat sangat berbeda. Kris _kebule-bulean_ dan sifatnya tenang."

' _Pantas Sehun seperti itu.'_

"Mirip seperti Sehun," Chanyeol mengangguk, sebelah tangannya dia buat melingkar dipinggang Baekhyun. "Karena sebuah kecelakaan, aku mengandung Sehun. Akhirnya aku menikah."

"Lalu seiring berjalannya waktu, kami menjadi keluarnya yang bahagia," Baekhyun tersenyum. Kemudian dia menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak Chanyeol. "Tapi saat Sehun berusia empat tahun, aku terpaksa mengasuh dia seorang diri karena Tuhan punya rencana lain. Kris meninggal karena dia kelelahan," Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Dia pingsan setelah pulang kerja, dan setelah itu dokter tidak dapat menolongnya. Dia memiliki gangguan dijantungnya, tapi dia tidak pernah bercerita dan menutupinya rapat-rapat."

Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun saat dia merasakan setetes air jatuh dibahunya. Entah menguap kemana rasa cemburunya tadi, yang ada hanya kepedihan saat mendengar cerita Baekhyun.

"Setelah kepergian Kris, aku tidak pernah berkencan dengan lelaki manapun. Apalagi melakukan _sex_. Aku hanya menggunakan jari dan alat-alat _sex_ untuk memuaskan diriku."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol. Dia tersenyum manis.

"Tapi saat aku melihatmu kemarin, aku langsung tertarik. Aku tau mungkin ini gila karena kau adalah teman anakku, aku terang-terangan menggodamu. Tapi aku begitu menginginkamu saat itu. Dan ternyata aku benar-benar tergila-gila padamu."

Dia mengusap kepala Chanyeol. Keduanya diam, masih saling menatap satu sama lain. Chanyeol menekan punggung Baekhyun agar tubuh keduanya menempel. Dia dapat merasakan dada bidangnya ditekan lembut oleh payudara Baekhyun. Memberikan sensasi tersendiri baginya.

"Dan akupun juga begitu menginginkan dirimu dan juga memilikimu," seperti berbisik, Chanyeol berbicara didepan bibir Baekhyun. "Seperti saat ini."

Setelah itu, Chanyeol menekan tengkuk Baekhyun dan membawa perempuan itu kedalam pagutan memabukkan. Dengan keras dia menyesap bibir Baekhyun dan memasukkan lidahnya. Menekan-nekan lidah Baekhyun dengan lidah miliknya. Tangannya yang tadi mengusap punggung Baekhyun, kini merambat keperut perempuan itu. Memasukkan tangannya kedalam _blouse_ yang dikenakan Baekhyun dan meremas payudaranya.

"Aahh…"

Desahan Baekhyun membuat libido Chanyeol naik. Dengan cepat dia merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun disofa dan menindihnya. Bibirnya kini berpindah keleher jenjang Baekhyun. Membuat tanda kepemilikkan disana. Tangannya merobek _blouse_ tipis Baekhyun dan menaikkan _bra_ perempuan itu. membuat payudaranya menyembul keluar dan terjepit oleh _bra_ -nya.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Chanyeol menjilati rahang hingga dada Baekhyun dan berakhir dipuncak payudaya Baekhyun. Mendengar desahan pasrah milik kekasihnya, Chanyeol menyeringai. Mulutnya mengulum putting payudara Baekhyun dan memainkan lidahnya disana. Membuat putting yang sudah menegang menjadi semakin keras. Tidak lupa dia menggesekkan giginya disana.

"Chan hhh~"

Chanyeol masih asik mengemut putting Baekhyun, tanpa mempedulikan panggilan perempuan itu. kini tangannya merambat kebawah, mengelus paha dalam Baekhyun. Membuat perempuan dibawahnya membuka pahanya lebar-lebar. Tangannya dia masukkan kedalam celana dalam Baekhyun –dia memakai rok- dan menyentuh vaginanya yang sudah basah.

Jari-jari nakal Chanyeol menekan lubang Baekhyun, tanpa memasukinya. Sesekali dia menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya untuk memelintir _klit_ Baekhyun. Dia akan tersenyum puas saat mendengar rintihan nikmat yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Chan hhh~ pindah dikamar saja nghh…"

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung membuka rok beserta celana dalam Baekhyun dan membuangnya sembarang. Dia menggendong tubuh bugil Baekhyun menuju kamar yang ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun. Tangannya masih sibuk meremas bokong Baekhyun –Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun seperti koala- membuat aksinya lebih mudah.

Setelah memasuki kamar, Chanyeol langsung membaringkan Baekhyun dikasur. Dengan tergesa, dia membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan menindih Baekhyun. Melumat kasar bibir perempuan itu dan meremas kedua payudara Baekhyun dengan keras. Membuat jari-jari tangannya terjiplak dengan jelas disana.

"Chan hhh gatal~"

Chanyeol menyeringai. Tante-nya ini memang sangat menggoda. Dia menuruni tubuh Baekhyun dengan lidahnya. Dan lidahnya berhenti tepat divagina Baekhyun. Mulutnya mengulum _klit_ Baekhyun dan menggesekkannya dengan gigi. Kemudian lidah kasarnya menjilatinya dari bawah keatas berulang kali. Sesekali mulutnya menyesap cairan yang keluar dari sana.

"Chanyeol aahh~ penismu sshh."

Chanyeol menuruti keinginan Baekhyun. Dia merangkak dan berjongkok didepan wajah Baekhyun. Mengarahkan penisnya tepat dimulut Baekhyun. Dia menggeram saat mulut mungil milik Baekhyun menyelimuti penisnya. Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya naik-turun dan mendesis saat Baekhyun dengan nakalnya menggesekkan giginya di batang penisnya.

Saat dirasakan kalau dirinya sudah mendekati puncak kenikmatan, dia mempercepat gerakan pingglnya dan menenggelamkan penisnya semakin dalam hingga tenggorokkan Baekhyun. Dia tidak mempedulikan Baekhyun yang tersedak dan terbatuk. Malah, dengan batukya Baekhyun, membuat mulu perempuan itu bergetar dan memberikan sensasi luar biasa untuk penisnya.

"Aahhh~" dia mendesah puas saat spermanya keluar dan mengalir ditenggorokan Baekhyun. Chanyeol melepaskan penisnya dari mulut Baekhyun dan mencium bibirnya. Merasakan rasa sperma miliknya yang masih tersisa didalam mulut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memegang penisnya dan mengarahkannya didepan vagina Baekhyun. Menggesekkannya disana dan menekan-nekan dilubangnya tanpa memasukkannya. Mulutnya kembali memberikan tanda dileher Baekhyun dan tangannya kembali meremas payudara berisi Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol hhh masukkan aahh~"

Karena Chanyeol adalah kekasih yang menurut, dia menuruti perintah Baekhyun. Dia memasukkan penisnya sekali hentak. Membuat perempuan dibawahnya mendesah nikmat dengan suara seksinya. Tanpa disuruh Baekhyun, dia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik-turun sehingga penisnya dapat bergesekkan dengan lubang milik Baekhyun.

Ujung penisnya yang tumpul terus menyentuk titik kenikmatan Baekhyun yang berujung dengan kekasihnya yang merengek meminta lebih. Chanyeol sangat suka. Apalagi ketika Baekhyun menggunakan _dirty talk_ nya. Penisnya akan terus mengeras seakan tidak akan lemas.

"Chan hhh aku akan aahh~"

"Bersama sayang sshh."

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Dia menopang tubuhnya dengan sikutnya dan menatap wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa kalau dirinya ditatap, membuka matanya dan dia dapat melihat Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya. Sadar dengan penis Chanyeol yang berkedut, Baekhyun meremas kuat rambut Chanyeol dan memasang wajah menggodanya dengan desahan yang semakin keras.

"Aahh _shit_! Kau sangat menggoda sshh."

Dan setelah itu, Baekhyun hanya dapat melihat cahaya putih seiring dengan cairan cintanya yang membasahi penis Chanyeol. Kemudian diikuti dengan rahimnya yang menghangat karena sperma Chanyeol.

"Baek, bagaimana dengan ronde kedua?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengetatkan lubang vaginanya. "Tentu."

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya dan melotot melihat baju yang dia ketahui milik ibunya tergeletak tidak beraturan diruang tengah. Sialan. Pasti di Park itu tidak menuruti perkataannya.

"Sehun? Baju siapa ini? Kenapa berantakan sekali?"

Dia menoleh dan mendapati kekasihnya –Luhan- sedang berjongkok dan memegang _bra_ milik ibunya. Telinganya dapat mendengar suara _aneh_ yang berasal dari kamar ibunya. Dengan cepat dia melangkah kesana dan membuka pintunya. Diikuti oleh Luhan yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya membuat matanya ingin copot. Disana… _mommy_ -nya sedang menungging dan mendesah nikmat karena penis Chanyeol yang sedang keluar-masuk vaginanya. Sialan. Dia jadi tegang sendiri.

"Hey kalian! Cukup Chanyeol kau harus pergi!"

Kedua orang berbeda kelamin yang berada diatas kasur menoleh kearahnya. Lebih tepatnya, hanya Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol membuat tubuh Baekhyun tengkurap, dan dia duduk diatas bokong Baekhyun. Dia tidak melepaskan penyatuan mereka. Dia menatap Sehun dan Luhan secara bergantian. Bibirnya membuat senyuman seram. Dia kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya, tanpa mempedulikan kedua orang yang melihatnya.

"Kenapa diam saja Sehun? Kau dapat melakukannya dengan kekasihmu. Mungkin kita bisa berpesta."

.

.

 _Yah… daripada kalian galau malem tahun baru gakemana-mana. Mending malem jumat bareng sama tante Baekhyun dan Adek Chanyeol._


	3. Series 2 part 1

Chanyeol terus mengayuh sepedanya agar dirinya dapat sampai rumah lebih cepat. Dia bukan ingin bertemu ibunya, bukan juga untuk segera menyantap masakan ibunya yang lezat, juga bukan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Tapi… untuk mengintip kegiatan tetangga sebelahnya.

Aneh?

Memang.

Karena tetangganya itu, Chanyeol yang sudah aneh menjadi lebih aneh. Dan juga, otaknya yang mesum bertambah mesum saat melihat tetangga sebelah rumahnya itu.

Sebenarnya siapa tetangga si Chanyeol telinga peri itu? Apa kalian penasaran?

Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Dia tetangga Chanyeol.

Si wanita cantik bertubuh semok.

Apa kalian berfikir dia masih gadis? Jawabannya tidak!

Baekhyun seorang janda beranak satu.

Tante Baekhyun.

.

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **Sexy Aunt the series 1 (Twoshoot)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Byun Taehyung**

 **Xi Luhan**

Cerita ini MURNI hasil dari pemikiran otak polos Seulla. Kalau ada kesamaan please… anggap aja kita jodoh.

 _Happy reading~_

.

"Aku pulang!"

Chanyeol menaruh asal sepatu yang dikenakannya dirak sepatu. Setelah itu kaki panjangnya berlari menaiki tangga, menuju kamarnya.

"CHANYEOL! JANGAN BERLARI SEPERTI ITU!"

Bahkan teriakan ibunya tidak dia indahkan. Baginya, itu adalah hal yang wajar. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah memperhatikan kamar tetangganya yang tepat berada diseberang kamarnya. Bukankan dia sangat beruntung?

Chanyeol menutup –membanting- pintu kamarnya kemudian menguncinya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, dia melempar tas sekolahnya diatas kasaur kemudian membuka seragamnya, menyisakan celana boxer setengah pahanya.

Ia duduk dikursi belajarnya, menghadap kearah jendela kamarnya yang gelap. Dia dapat melihat keadaan diluar dengan jelas, tetapi orang lain tidak dapat melihatnya. Termasuk dapat melihat kedalam kamar tetangganya itu –yang untungnya tidak memakai kaca gelap sepertinya.

"Apa tante Baekhyun sudah pulang?"

Mata bulatnya melirik kearah jam dinding rilakumanya. Macho-macho seperti ini, Chanyeol juga ada sisi feminism asal kalian tau.

"AH! DIA BARU SELESAI MANDI!"

Mata bulatnya semakin membesar dengan senyuman bodoh dibibirnya. Tubuh tingginya dia condongkan kedepan agar dapat melihat keadaan kamar tetangganya itu dengan jelas.

"SIAL! Payudaranya sangat montok! Putingnya minta dihisap!"

Kedua tangan Chanyeol meremas udara, membayangkan benda bulat yang menjadi tontonannya-lah yang dia remas.

"SIALAN!"

Dia menutup mulutnya saat dia merasa kalau teriakannya sangat keras –takut ibunya mendengar. Tapi bagaimana bias dia tidak untuk berteriak! Tetangga seksinya itu menjatuhkan _hand body_ nya dan MENUNGGING untuk mengambil botol _hand body_ itu.

Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya –selama sekitar satu tahun kegiatan rutinnya ini, Chanyeol melihat lubang surga itu. Walauun tidak terlalu jelas karena jendela yang menghalangi, Chanyeol berani sumpah! Kalau lubang merah itu sangat indah.

"Uhh… bagaimana rasanya jika penisku memasuki lubang vagina tembamnya itu? Pasti nikmat, sshh…"

Matanya masih memperhatikan gerakan tetangga seksinya itu hingga perempuan itu selesai memakai bajunya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih setia mengelus penisnya yang membesar.

Ewh.

"AH! Waktunya mencuci motor!"

Tanpa mempedulikan penisnya yang menggembung, Chanyeol mengambil celana selututnya kemudian keluar kamarnya. Mencuci si putih kesayangannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bersenandung selagi dirinya membasuh si putih kesayangannya dengan _spons_ yang bermandikan busa. Matanya sesekali melirik kearah rumah sebelahnya, dimana sit ante Baekhyun sedang duduk menemani anaknya yang sedang bermain.

"Chanyeol?" Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap malas kearah kakaknya yang cerewet itu. "Kau mencuci motor?"

Bola mata bulatnya memutar malas. "Kau bisa lihat sendiri bukan?" ohh… kakaknya ini benar-benar bodoh atau apa? Jelas-jelas ini motor, memangnya Chanyeol mencuci apa? Bajaj?

"Maksudku, kau 'kan sebulan ini tidak boleh menggunakan motormu. Tapi kenapa kau mencucinya?"

"Berdebu."

Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan tatapan penuh curiga dari kakaknya itu. Lebih baik dia mencuri lirik kearah rumah tetangganya itu. Ahh… tante Baekhyun… dia sangat cantik! Senyumnya itu… Chanyeol meleleh sekarang.

"AH! AKU TAHU!"

Demi apapun, teriakan kakaknya itu benar-benar membuat telinganya sakit.

"KAU MEMAKAI MOTORMU SECARA DIAM-DIAM?"

Oke cukup. Kakaknya ini benar-benar mengganggu kegiatan –modusnya. "Tidak! Kau mengganggu. Pergi sana!"

Chanyeol dapat mendengar dengusan keluar dari bibir kakaknya itu. Baguslah, acara mari-menatap-tante-Baekhyun-nya tidak akan terganggu.

Tapi…

"Kau ingin mencari perhatian tante Baekhyun?" badan tinggi Chanyeol mematung seketika. _Hell_ kenapa tebakan kakaknya ini benar. "Kau selalu meliriknya."

Chanyeol menoleh kemudian menatap tajam kearah kakaknya yang sedang tersenyum menyeringai kerahnya.

"Yuhu~ Tante Baekhyun~"

 _Shit._

Kenapa kakaknya ini harus berteriak memanggil tetangganya itu? Sialan!

"Oh… Yura!"

Ahh… suaranya itu… cempreng tapi ada lembut-lembutnya. Bagaimana saat suara itu mendesahkan namanya…

"Tante sebaiknya masuk kedalam rumah sebelum adikku ini mencoba mendekatimu!"

TAK

"AW! CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol sudah tidak peduli. Apa kakaknya itu berdarah atau tidak, Chanyeol sudah tidak peduli. Yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah menjahit mulut kakaknya itu. Kenapa mulut sialannya itu… benar-benar.

"Yura? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

 _What?_ Kenapa tante Baekhyun sudah berada disampingnya?!

Mata bulat Chanyeol menatap kedua perempuan yang berada didepannya. Sial. Kakaknya ini benar-benar mengerjainya. Cih.

"Uhh… tanganku sakit tante, Chanyeol mencubitku sangat keras," demi Tuhan. Wajah –sok- kesakitan kakaknya itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol semakin ingin membunuhnya. "Seharusnya kalau apa yang aku ucapkan tadi tidak benar, dia jangan mencubitku seperti ini. Iya 'kan tante?"

Sialan. Sialan. Sialan.

"Eh? Iya…"

Itu… itu…

PIPI TANTE BAEKHYUN MEMERAH! DEMI NEPTUNUS! DEMI KERANG AJAIB! DAN DEMI DEMI YANG LAINNYA! ITU SANGAT MANIS! CHANYEOL INGIN MENGELUS DAN MENCIUMNYA.

"Lainkali bersikaplah lembut pada wanita, Chanyeol- _ah_."

DEG.

Sialan. Tangan Baekhyun menyentuh pundaknya –ia _toppless_. Telapak tangannya sangat lembut! Uhh… pasti sangat nikmat saat tangannya itu menggenggam lolipopnya.

Dan lagi… jantung sialan! Kenapa harus berdetak sangat keras? Bagaimana kalau tante Baekhyun mendengarnya? Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya?

"Hmm… iya tante…"

Mata bulat Chanyeol terpaku saat melihat wanita itu tersenyum. Oh Tuhan! Nikmat mana yang kau dustakan? Tetangganya ini benar-benar mempesona!

"Ehem… aku kedalam dulu."

Bagus. Chanyeol bersorak dalam hati saat kakaknya itu berlari dengan lambaian tangan meninggalkan dirinya dan juga Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak tau harus melakukan apa saat kakaknya itu sudah masuk kedalam rumah. Dia sanagt gugup! Ayolah Chanyeol, keluarkan sisi _gentle_ mu.

"Err…"

"MAMA!"

Chanyeol menoleh, diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang juga menoleh saat mendengar suara teriakan anaknya dari samping kiri mereka.

"YATUHAN TAEHYUNG!"

Dan lagi-lagi ada pengganggu diantara mereka.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih asik memperhatikan kedua orang didepannya. Ah maksudnya seorang perempuan didepannya. Bagaimana raut wajah khawatirnya, yang Chanyeol bersumpah! Sangat lucu. Dia bahkan tidak yakin kalau anak kecil dipangkuannya ini adalah anak perempuan itu.

"Hiks… hiks…"

Pandangan Chanyeol teralihkan keanak kecil dipangkuannya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap kepala anak tersebut. Jujur, Chanyeol sangat bangga kepada dirinya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia yang dengan gaya –sok- pahlawannya, berlari kemudian menggendong Taehyung –anak Baekhyun- saat anak itu jatuh dari sepedanya. Dan dia semakin bangga saat anak itu tidak mau turun dari gendongannya, yang berujung dia bertamu dirumah Baekhyun.

Keren bukan?

Kalau seperti ini kegiatan mari-mendekati-tante-Baekhyun dapat berjalan dengan mulu.

Ulalala~

"Lain kali berhati-hati," Baekhyun membetulkan plester yang berada dilutut anaknya itu. Kemudian kepalanya mendongak menatap Chanyeol. "Eum… terima kasih Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol berani sumpah, cicitan Baekhyun terdengar seperti sodok-aku-mas. Sangat menggoda.

"Ya… tentu saja."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian tersenyum. Dia duduk disamping Chanyeol kemudian menjulurkan tangannya kearah anaknya.

"Taehyung, kemari sayang." tapi anaknya itu menggeleng. "Kenapa sayang? Kasihan om Chanyeolnya berat."

Aaa… om Chanyeol… entah kenapa Chanyeol berasa kalau dia seorang _pedophile_ saat wanita itu memanggilnya om. Tapi Chanyeol sebenarnya lebih suka _Daddy kink_ daripada Om _kink_.

"Tidak mau! Taehyung masih mau dengan om Chanyeol!" tangan kecil milik Taehyung memeluk posesif leher Canyeol dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Chanyeol.

"Taehyung…"

"Tidak apa-apa tante," Chanyeol tersenyum –sangat manis kearah perempuan disampingnya ini. Tangannya mengelus surai hitam anak kecil dipangkuannya ini. Dalam hati dia sangat-sangat berterima kasih kepada Taehyung, karena anak ini dia jadi mempunyai alasan untuk berlama-lama dirumah minimalis ini.

"Ah… maaf merepotkanmu Chanyeol," Chanyeol megangguk maklum. "Kau tunggulah disini, tante akan buatkan minum untukmu."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Tangannya kembali mengusap lembut kepala Taehyung. Dia tidak bohong kalau dia menyayangi anak kecil ini. Selain alasan karena ini anak Baekhyun, Taehyung itu sangat pintar dan lucu. Yah… seperti itu.

Dia terkekeh saat merasakan helaan nafas yang teratur dari anak dipangkuannya ini. "Kau tidur eoh?"

"Taehyung tidur?"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ternyata Baekhyun sudah kembali dari dapur.

"Ya… dia tertidur."

"Bisa bantu aku untuk membawanya kekamar?"

Kekamar. Kekamar. Kekamar. Ayolah Chanyeol, ke kamar Taehyung untuk meletakkan bocah itu diatas kasurnya. Bukan ke kamar Baekhyu untuk menggenjotnya diatas kasurnya.

"Tentu tante…"

Chanyeol berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun menuju kamar Taehyung yang berada dilantai atas, bersebrangan dengan kamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh mungil digendongannya diatas _single bed_ dengan sprei _avenger_ itu. Dia membalikkan badannya kemudian berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang tante," tidak rela, sungguh! Chanyeol tidak rela mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Kau belum sempat minum minumanmu Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Setidaknya Baekhyun menahannya untuk tinggal lebih lama disini. "Baiklah, setelah minum aku akan pulang."

.

.

.

Chanyeol meletakkan cangkir yang berisikan the diatas meja. Matanya menatap kearah Baekhyun yang sedaritadi terus menatap kearahnya. Dan sialnya, dia jadi sangat gugup.

"Err… ada apa tante? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" _kalau kau ingin ku serang, langsung bilang saja._

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan Chan?"

Ah. Chanyeol baru ingat kalau dia hanya mengenakan celana selututnya daritadi. Ngomong-ngomong dia belum menyelesaikan mencuci siputih.

"Bagaimana aku bisa kedinginan jika tante berada disampingku."

"Eh?"

Chanyeol dapat merasakan perubahan atmosfer diruangan tengah ini. Keadaan menjadi canggung saat kalimat bodohnya itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Sial.

SRET

DEG

Jantung Chanyeol kembali berpacu cepat saat perempuan disampingnya ini menggeser tubuhnya mendekati dirinya. Catat, MENDEKATI.

"Kalau begitu aku akan semakin dekat, agar kau tidak kedinginan."

Entah dirinya yang mesum, atau memang Baekhyun mengajaknya melakukan _sex_ secara terseirat? Ayolah, jangan bermimpi terlau tinggi Chanyeol. Sakit kalau jatuh.

Tapi…

Bulatan empuk didada Baekhyun itu loh yang benar-benar mengganggunya. Apalagi saat benda bulat itu menekan lengannya.

Sialan.

Chanyeol sudah tidak peduli. Libidonya benar-benar meningkat drastis saat ini.

"Akan semakin panas jika seperti ini…"

Sebelah tangannya melingkar dipinggang ramping Baekhyun, sedangkan tangan yang lain menekan tengkuk Baekhyun, membawa perempuan itu kedalam ciumannya.

"Nghh…"

Baru dicium Baekhyun sudah mendesah? MENDESAH. Demi Tuhan… itu benar-benar menggoda.

Chanyeol melumat kasar kedua bibir Baekhyun, dan semakin memojokkan tubuh mungil tetangganya itu dipinggiran sofa. Lidahnya mulai mengabsen setiap jengkal rongga mulut Baekhyun. Dari deretan gigi rapinya, langit-langit mulutnya, dan menekan lidahnya.

Cpkh

Suara kecipak terdengar jelas disana. liur keduanya telah tercampur, menetes disela-sela bibir mereka dan membasahi dagu mereka.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman panasnya untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah. Dia terkekeh saat mulut wanita itu terbuka untuk mengambil nafas.

"Kau sangat cantik," jari Chanyeol menyelipkan rambut Baekhyun dibelakang telinganya. Jempolnya dia usapkan dipipi merekah Baekhyun. "Dan juga seksi."

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga membuat Baekhyun terbaring diatas sofa. Tubuh tinggihnya menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Aaahhh Chanyeol hhh~"

Baekhyun mendesah nikmat saat merasakan bibir tebal Chanyeol mengecup setiap jengkal kulit lehernya. Belum lagi lidah basah Chanyeol yang membuat jejak saliva disekitar leher hingga dadanya.

Tangannya menekan kepala Chanyeol, sedangkan jari-jari lentiknya meremas kuat helaian rambut Chanyeol. Kakinya dia lingkarkan dipinggang Chanyeol, menekan pinggul lelaki tersebut agar tubuh bagian selatan mereka saling bersentuhan.

GROPE

"Aahh~"

Chanyeol menyeringai saat wanita dibawahnya ini mendesah nikmat dengan matanya yang terpejam. Dia semakin gencar untuk meremas kedua bogkahan bulat didada Baekhyun. Tidak lupa menggesekkan ujung jarinya diputing kemerahannya dari luar kaos yang dikenakan perempuan itu.

Chanyeol merobek kaos yang dikenakan Baekhyun kemudian menaikkan _bra_ yang dikenakannya, membuat bongkahan bulat itu menyembul keluar.

"Wow…"

Mata Chanyeol berbinar saat melihat kedua bongkahan itu terpampang jelas didepan matanya. Ini… payudara yang selalu dia lihat dari kamarnya. Yang hadir dimimpi basahnya. Ternyata lebih dari perkiraannya. Lebih indah dan besar. Aahh… yang terbaik!

"Kau suka?" Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Chanyeol yang mengangguk lucu dengan mata yang tidak pernah lepas dari payudaranya. Tangannya mengusap pipi Chanyeol, dan membusungkan dadanya hingga putting tegangnya menyentuh bibir Chanyeol. "Hisap sshh…"

Tanpa menunggu disuruh dua kali, Chanyeol memasukkan daging kecil itu kedalam mulutnya. Membasahinya dengan air liur, mengulumnya, menghisapnya hingga menggesekkan giginya. Dia semakin melancarkan aksinya saat telinga perinya mendengar desahan kenikmatan yang berasl dari tante seksinya ini.

"Terus aahhh Chanyeol~ gatal hhh~"

Chanyeol bukan lelaki bodoh juga bukan lelaki yang polos. Dia mengerti, apa maksud GATAL yang diucapkan tante seksinya ini. Apa semenjak kematian suaminya, Baekhyun belum pernah dijamah lelaki manapun hingga dia cepat gatal seperti ini? Jika iya, bukankah Chanyeol sangat beruntung?

Dengan sengaja, Chanyeol menggesekkan kelamin mereka yang masih terhalang kain. Menekan-nekan penisnya –yang sudah membengkak di vagina tembam milik Baekhyun. Dan yang paling sialnya, Chanyeol bahkan merasa kalau vagina Baekhyun benar-benar nikmat, walaupun dia baru menggesekkannya.

"Buka aahhh Chanyeol hh~"

"Sabar sayang."

Mulut Chanyeol masih asik mengemut kedua putting tegang aekhyun secara bergantian. Sebelah tangannya dia buat untuk meremas bongkahan bulat kenyal didada Baekhyun, dan sebelah tangannya yang lain dimasukkan kedalam celana pendek yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Membelai lembut surga dunia yang sebentar lagi akan dinikmatinya.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol memegang karet pinggang celana yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mengerti mengangkat pinggulnya, mempermudah Chanyeol meloloskan celana beserta celana dalam yang dikenakannya.

"Uuhh~"

Mata sipit baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba terdiam. Pipinya menimbulkan rona merah saat melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan lelaki tinggi itu.

"Wah… aku tidak menyangka kalau kewanitaanmu sangat indah."

Wajah Baekhyun merah padam saat Chanyeol mengatakan itu didepan vaginanya. Merona antara malu dan menahan desahan. Hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang berhembus mengenai lubang dan bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh disana benar-benar membuat perutnya tergelitik.

"AAHH~"

Desahan nikmat lolos dari bibir Baekhyun saat dirinya merasakan sensasi baah dan kasar divaginanya. Chanyeol menjilati vaginanya tanpa memberitau. Apalagi lelaki itu menjilati vaginanya seperti anak kecil yang sedang menikmati _ice cream_ nya.

Kaki Baekhyun berada dikedua pundak Chanyeol, kepalanya mendongak dengan mulut yang terbuka mengeluarkan desahan nikmat, tangannya yang menekan kepala Chanyeol agar lelaki itu tidak melepaskan jilatannya.

"Aahh~ terush Chan hh aaahhh hisap sshhh."

Chanyeol menuruti keinginan tante tetangganya ini. Dia menghisap lubang surga Baekhyun hingga pipinya mencekung. Lidahnya dia julurkan agar masuk kedalam lubang sempit itu, menjilati dalam-dalam lubang tersebut. Mengoreknya.

Desahan Baekhyun memenuhi ruang tengah yang sunyi, membuat Chanyeol semakin semangat melancarkan serangan nikmatnya didaerah selatan perempuan itu. Lidahnya semakin cepat keluar masuk lubang Baekhyun saat otot lidahnya merasakan lubang tersebut berkedut cepat. Menandakan bahwa dirinya akan segera merasakan cairan cinta Baekhyun.

CROT

"Aaaahhh~"

Desahan panjang Baekhyun mengantarkan semburan cairan berwarna putih bening yang membasahi rongga mulut Chanyeol.

Belum puas dengan semprotan cairan cinta –yang menurut Chanyeol belum luar biasa, lelaki itu memasukkan kedua jarinya kedalam lubang sempit Baekhyun. Sedangkan mulutnya asik mengulum _clitoris_ Baekhyun yang sudah membengkak.

"Oohhh Chanyeol hhh~ aahhh…"

Pinggul Baekhyun terangkat keatas, tangannya semakin menekan kepala Chanyeol. Sungguh, lelaki tinggi ini benar-benar tau cara membuat wanita nikmat.

Slurp

"Uuuhhh Chan hhh~ aku ingin penismu sshhh…"

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung melepas jarinya yang berada didalam lubang Baekhyun. Dia merangkak mendekati Baekhyun dan memposisikan penisnya didepan wajah wanita cantik itu. Dengan gerakan yang erotis, Chanyeol menggerakan pinggulnya dan menggesekkan penisnya dibibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap penis Chanyeol dengan takjub. Dia tidak menyangka kalau penis lelaki ini sanag besar dan panjang, belum lagi urat-urat yang menonjol. Tangan berjari lentik miliknya menggenggam lembut batang penis itu kemudian memasukkan batang keras itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Aaahhh tante sshh…"

Dengan semangat Baekhyun menggerakan kepalanya hingga penis itu keluar-masuk rongga mulutnya, menggesekkan giginya pada batang itu. Jari-jari lentiknya memainkan _twinsball_ milik Chanyeol yang menggantung indah membentur dagunya. Mata sipitnya asik memperhatikan ekspresi nikmat yang dikeluarkan lelaki tinggi yang sedang melecehkan mulutnya ini.

"Shit aahh mulutmu sangat nikmat sshh…"

Mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin melancarkan godaannya. Dia mulai memainkan lidahnya, menyelimuti batang penis Chanyeol yang semakin membesar. Mulutnya juga semakin kuat menghisap batang penis tersebut hingga pipinya mencekung.

Saat batang penis itu mulai berkedut, menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi dari lubang kecil disana akan memuncratkan cairan sperma. Baekhyun melepaskan kulumannya kemudian menggesekkan batang penis itu diujung puncak payudaranya.

CROT CROT

"Oohhh…"

Chanyeol menyemprotkan spermanya didada Baekhyun, membuat payudara wanita itu mengkilat dengan cairan spermanya. Dia memandang puas kearah payudara Baekhyun yang mengkilat. Chanyeol kembali menurunkan dirinya, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat cantik," tangannya mengelus pipi Baekhyun, menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum gemas saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah malu karena ucapannya. Sebenarnya berapa umur wanita ini? Kenapa tingkahnya benar-benar menggemaskan!

"Aku masuk ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian melingkarkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol dan membuka pahanya semakin lebar. Dia merintih nikmat saat merasakan penis Chanyeol yang menggesek lubang vaginanya.

"Aakhh… sakit hhh…"

Chanyeol mendiamkan penisnya saat sudah memasuki vagina Baekhyun sepenuhnya. Bibirnya mencium lembut wajah Baekhyun dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk wanita itu.

"Bergeraklah Chan…"

Setelah itu yang terdengar hanyalah suara sofa yang hamper roboh dan desahan yang kemungkinan dapat membangunkan Taehyung dari tidurnya.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu pagar rumahnya dengan mata yang melirik kerumah tetangga sebelahnya. Senyum bodohnya terlukis diwajahnya saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan mata sipit wanita tercantik –kedua didalam hidupnya.

"Aku ganti baju dulu ya!"

Setelah itu ia langsung memarkirkan sepedanya asal, kemudia berlari memasuki rumahnya. Dia sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk 'bermain' dirumah tetangga cantiknya itu.

Tapi…

"Chanyeol! Tunggu sebentar jangan masuk kekamarmu dulu."

Suara ibunya mengganggu kesenangannya. Dengan malas dia membalikkan badannya menghadap sang ibu. Matanya menatap heran kearah perempuan cantik –yang mungkin seumuran dengannya yang berada disamping ibunya.

Sial.

Dia sangat cantik.

Jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang… ah! Sangat seksi.

Tapi… siapa dia?

"Dia Luhan. Dia anak teman mama yang akan tinggal sementara disini."

Demi Tuhan.

Apakah Chanyeol sanggup?

.

.

TeBeCe

.

.

Haiii~ ini series yang pertama hehe. Gimana? Maaf ya aku padahal maunya update pas malem minggu, tapi apa daya gasempet gara-gara tugas hiks. Ini twoshoot ya~ setiap series PASTI twoshoot. Jadi jangan berharap banyak. Daaaan aku juga ga terlalu mementingkan PWP diseries yang ini. But, buat series kedua nanti diusahan PWP karena Baekhyun bener-bener menggoda(?).

Aku juga minta maaf buat yang minta lanjutin sexy aunt yang kemarin. Jujur, seharusnya itu aja Cuma oneshoot. Jadi sampe situ aja yaa~

Last, review?

Sampai bertemu diChapter depan bersama tante Baekhyun tetangga adek Chanyeol yang seksi~

Byeee~


	4. Series 2 part 2

Jika di hari-hari yang lalu Chanyeol terburu-buru memarkirkan sepedanya, meletakkan sepatunya sembarangan lalu cepat-cepat memasuki kamarnya sekarang lelaki itu terlihat santai. Bahkan dalam perjalanan menuju kamarnya lelaki itu seakan menyeret langkahnya.

Apalagi saat ada Luhan yang sedang menonton televise dengan _snack_ dipangkuannya dan perempuan itu memakai celana yang super duper pendek. Tentu dia tidak akan meninggalkan pemandangan itu. Rejeki anak soleh.

Walaupun begitu, tubuh sit ante sebelah rumah tetap menjadi fantasi liarnya. Bahkan dia tidak dapat melupakan kejadian sore waktu itu. Ah… dia jadi ingin si Taehyung anak si tante jatuh dari sepeda lagi. Tapi dengan cepat dia menepis pemikiran jahatnya.

Selesai dengan mengganti seragamnya dan memakai pakaian rumah yang nyaman, si lelaki kelebihan hormone itu segera turun keruang tengah dan ikut bergabung dengan seorang wanita yang sedang menonton acara _talkshow_ sore. Dia dan Luhan memang cukup akrab, padahal perempuan itu baru genap lima hari tinggal dirumah orang tuanya –untuk keperluan kuliahnya, Luhan mengikuti pertukaran mahasiswa. Tapi karena Luhan yang memang pandai bergaul, dan Chanyeol yang suka modus sehingga lelaki itu tanpa basa-basi langsung mengambil bungkusan _snack_ yang berada diatas paha polos Luhan.

"Jangan mengambil _snack_ ku seenakmu, Chanyeol."

Bagai angin lalu, ucapan si perempuan tidak dia hiraukan. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah makanan. Tapi mau tidak mau, akhirnya Chanyeol menoleh saat si perempuan mengambil kasar bungkusan _snack_ dan mendekapnya didepan dadanya.

"Ayolah, jangan pelit Lu."

Si perempuan menggeleng kuat. "Kau tidak memintanya dengan sopan dari awal, jadi aku tidak akan membaginya padamu."

Luhan itu dibesarkan di lingkungan yang ramah dan penuh dengan sopan santun. Jadi jika dia bertemu dengan orang semacam Chanyeol, dia akan sangat marah dan menyebalkan.

"Baiklah, aku minta makananmu _noona_. Boleh 'kan?"

Luhan masih menggeleng dan semakin erat mendekap bungkusan _snack_ nya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menggeram kesal. Kenapa luhan sangat menyebalkan dan sangat pelit _sih_. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk merebut _snack_ tersebut.

Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya kearah Luhan untuk mengambil bungkusan tersebut, tapi perempuan itu menghindar. Terus seperti itu. Hingga telapak tangan Chanyeol berhasil meraihnya dan dengan cepat dia menggenggamnya. Hanya saja…

GROPE

Sial.

Ini bukan bungkusan _snack_.

Tapi ini…

PLAK

"Kau benar-benar tidak sopan Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol hanya memandangi kepergian Luhan dengan wajah bodohnya. Hanya satu yang berada dipikirannya.

Payudara Luhan benar-benar padat dan… empuk.

.

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **Sexy Aunt the series 1 (Twoshoot)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Byun Taehyung**

 **Xi Luhan**

Cerita ini MURNI hasil dari pemikiran otak polos Seulla. Kalau ada kesamaan please… anggap aja kita jodoh.

 _Happy reading~_

.

Dengan bersandar dipagar balkon kamarnya, Chanyeol masih memandangi telapak tangannya. Ugh! Kenapa rasa kenyal dari payudara Luhan masih terasa? Ini membuatnya gila. Dan dengan otak bejatnya, dia menginginkan lagi meremas payudara itu. Tidak satu remasan. Tapi berkali-kali. Bahkan dia ingin menjepitkan penisnya disela-sela payudara itu. Pasti nikmat.

"Hey."

Sebuah suara menegur Chanyeol hingga dirinya menoleh dan hanya bisa _mupeng_. Bagaimana tidak. Disana. Si tante semok tetangga sebeah sedang berada dibalkon kamarnya yang bersebrangan dengan balkon kamarnya, memanggil dirinya. Sebenarnya itu bukan, masalah. Hanya saja akn menjadi masalah saat si mesum Chanyeol ditegur oleh si tante yang hanya menggunakan gaun tidur yang tipis. Dan Demi Tuhan. Chanyeol bahkan dapat melihat _bra_ merah yang mengintip.

Bagus. Disaat otaknya berpikir yang macam-macam, si tante datang dengan pakaian yang mengundang.

"Oh, hai tante," dengan sekuat tenaga, Chanyeol menetralkan suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Menyembunyikan tonjolan diselangkangannya dan matanya menatap liar tubuh si tetangga.

"Sedang apa malam-malam begini, Chanyeol? Kau tidak tidur? Bukankah besok kau harus sekolah?"

Ah. Si tante yang perhatian.

Atau memang mencari perhatian?

"Benar tante. Hanya saja aku sedang ingin mencari angina dan menatap pemandangan yang membuat pikiranku segar," saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, bola mata bulatnya melirik kearah tubuh si tetangga dari atas hingga kebawah kemudian keatas lagi dan kembali kebawah. Membuat wanita yang ditatap merona lucu.

"Pemandangan? Seperti apa?"

Ah. Chanyeol sangat suka _dirty talk_.

 _Okay_ , dia tidak melakukan _sex_ saat ini. Tapi… dia 'akan' melakukannya, mungkin.

Dia tidak ingin besar kepala dulu.

"Yah… seperti dua gunung yang indah didepanku."

"Hei, mesum."

"Mesum? Memangnya aku mengatakan hal yang berbau mesum?"

Sebuah seringai terlihat diwajah Chanyeol saat lelaki itu melihat pipi wanita didepannya merona lucu. Serius. Wanita ini sangat mempesona.

"Gunung yang kau maksud pasti ini bukan?"

 _Oh. Fuck_.

Chanyeol harus menahan nafasnya saat wanita cantik didepannya menangkup kedua payudaranya hingga menempel. Dan dengan menggoda, si wanita menggoyangkan kedua payudaranya.

"Wajahmu sangat menggelikan Chan."

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol menutup mulutnya yang sedari tadi terbuka saat si wanita melancarkan aksinya. Oh, sial. Penisnya benar-benar ereksi saat ini.

"Tapi, kalau kau ingin kau bisa meloncat dari balkon kamarmu ke balkon kamarku. Bagaimana?"

Jarak balokn kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang tidak terlalu jauh. Tidak sampai satu meter, dan kemungkinan besar Chanyeol dapat sampai dengan selamat.

Chanyeol menyeringai dengan wajah tampannya. "Lalu jika aku selamat sampai disana, apa yang akan aku dapatkan?"

"Yang kau inginkan."

"Contohnya?"

Wajah tampan Chanyeol kembali menjadi bodoh saat si wanita membuka gaun tidurnya dan hanya menyisakan satu paket pakaian dalam yang dikenakannya.

"Kau dapat menyusu disini," tangan si wanita cantik meremas kedua payudaranya sensual. "Lalu penis tegangmu dapat masuk kedalam sini," tangannya yang berada diatas payudaranya turun pelan melewati perutnya hingga sampai didepan kemaluannya. Menyingkirkan _underware_ disekitar vaginanya dan membuka jalan masuk kelubang hangatnya. Menggoda lelaki didepannya.

" _Shit_!"

Selesai menggeram, Chanyeol langsung menaiki tembok pembatan balkon dan dengan cepat dia melompat hingga tubuh tingginya kini berada didepan si wanita yang terkejut.

"Bagaimana?"

Tante Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai wajah tampan Chanyeol. "Kau akan mendapatkan keinginanmu diatas ranjangku."

Dan setelah itu Chanyeol langsung menarik pinggang si wanita kemudian membawanya kedalam ciuman penuh gairah. Perlahan tubuhnya memasuki kamar tante Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

" _Anh_ ~"

Desahan manja tante Baekhyun menggema hingga kesudut ruangan saat dia merasakan basah dan hangat di daerah kemaluannya. Tangannya menekan kepala Chanyeol yang berada ditengah selangkangannya.

"Chan~ langsung saja _aahhh hhh~_ "

Chanyeol menuruti keinginan si wanita. Dia melepaskan pagutannya pada vagina Baekhyun dan mulai mensejajarkan wajahnya kearah si wanita. Tidak lupa memposisikan penis tegangnya didepan lubang berkedut tante Baekhyun.

"Tante… kau sangat cantik," bisik Chanyeol didepan bibir tipis Baekhyun yang membengkak. dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Chanyeol mendorong pinggulnya hingga batang kemaluannya memasuki lubang keset milik Baekhyun.

" _Asshh!_ Chanyeol _hhh_!"

Ujung tumpul penis Chanyeol mengenai titik terdalam milik Baekhyun hingga membuat wanita tersebut menggeram manja. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya dapat menahan nafas saat merasakan remasan dinding lubang vagina Baekhyun pada batang penisnya. Benar-benar nikmat.

Tanpa memperlambat genjotan pinggulnya, Chanyeol menatap lembut kearah wanita yang saat ini masih memejamkan matanya dengan mulut yang terbuka mendesahkan namanya. Benar- benar menggairahkan. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus lembut pipi tirus si wanita dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu."

CROT CROT

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, keduanya sampai pada puncak kenikmatan mereka. Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol yang masih menopang tubuhnya diatas dirinya. "Kau serius?"

Lelaki yang berada diatasnya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk kecil dan mencium keningnya mesra. "Aku sangat serius dengan ucapanku."

Hati Baekhyun menghangat. Dia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Chanyeol dan memeluk tubuh tinggi diatasnya dengan erat. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Chan."

Terdengan kekehan yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Lelaki itu memposisikan dirinya disamping Baekhyun, kemudian memeluk wanita itu memposisikan kepala Baekhyun didadanya. Mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Tidurlah, dan biarkan aku tidur disini."

.

.

.

 _Epilog_

.

.

.

Chanyeol berlutu di teras rumah tetangga seksinya. Wajahnya memelas menatap pintu didepannya. Berharap seseorang didalam sana mau membuka pintu dan memaafkan dirinya.

Kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Chanyeol seperti ini?

Baiklah… ayo kita kembali ke kejadian dua puluh menit yang lalu.

Dimana saat Chanyeol yang tengah beronani dibalkon kamarnya dengan menggesekkan penisnya yang dibalut celana dalam Baekhyun. Dan tanpa sengaja dia menyebutkan nama Luhan diakhir desahannya. Tanpa diketahui olehnya, ternyata si –ehem- kekasihnya mendengar dan melihat kejadian tidak terduga tersebut.

Sebenarnya, bukan apa-apa dia menyebut nama Luhan. Hanya saja, dia merasa terkejut saat peremouan itu membawa sang kekasih yang bernama Oh Sehun ke rumah dan mengenalkannya pada seluruh rumah. Chanyeol tidak menaruh hati pada perempuan itu, hanya saja dia merasa malu karena pernah berfantasi tentang perempuan yang ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih. Walaupun sebenarnya itu wajar, Luhan itu cantik, pastinya para lelaki mengincarnya.

Dan dia tidak menyangka kalau si kekasih barunya itu meihat semuanya. Dan dengan tergesa-gesa dia langsung menaikkan celananya dan melesat kesamping rumahnya. Mengetuk pintu rumahnya dengan keras sambil memanggil-manggil nama Baekhyun.

Hingga saat wanita itu keluar dengan memberikan sebuah tamparan dan pandangan yang menyakitkan dan setelah itu kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan sebuah bantingan pintu yang keras. Tapi, Chanyeol yakin kalau kekasihnya itu sedang menangis dibalik pintu. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk berlutut di teras dengan mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali.

"Baekhyun... sayang… hei dengarkan aku dulu."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya saat pintu didepannya tidak kunjung terbuka.

"Aku minta maaf… aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Entah kenapa… tiba-tiba aku menyebut namanya."

Pintu didepannya masih belum terbuka ataupun akan terbuka.

"Jujur Baek, aku hanya mencintaimu. Tidak ada yang lain, sayang."

Masih belum terbuka. Bergerak seincipun tidak.

"Baiklah… aku mengerti kalau kau masih marah denganku. Aku memang salah… aku… pergi dulu."

Saat Chanyeol membalikkan badannya untuk kembali kerumahnya, tiba-tiba pintu yang sedari tadi ditunggunya akhirnya terbuka. Tapi, dengan gengsi yang tinggi Chanyeol terus berjalan pelan keluar.

"Kau ingin pulang begitu saja?"

Diam-diam _inner_ Chanyeol tersenyum lega saat wanita tercinta dan terseksinya angkat bicara. Akhirnya dengan senang hati si lelaki membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan siwanita.

"Baek… aku…"

"Kau jahat Chanyeol! Baru semalam kau mengatakan cinta padaku. Tapi kau beronani dengan mendesahkan nama perempuan lain!"

Tiga langkah Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan setelah itu memeuk sang kekasih. Walaupun ada penolakan, akhirnya Baekhyun hanya pasrah Chanyeol memeluknya.

"Sayang, itu diluar kendali… lagipula Luhan itu sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Jadi, jika Luhan belum memiliki kekasih kau akan menjadikan dia kekasihnya? Jadi aku hanya pelampiasan? Oh… pantas semalam kau terlihat sedih."

Sekali lagi Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Di memegang pundak Baekhyun dan menatap dalam kearah manik bening milik Baekhyun.

"Jadi, selama ini aku selalu mengintipmu, mencari perhatianmu, menjadikanmu fantasi saat mengocok penisku, mendekati anakmu agar dapat dekat denganmu. Jadi apa semua alasan ini dapat menjadikanmu alasan?" si wanita mengangguk membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa menghea nafasnya. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, sayang?"

"Luhan… dia cantik. Dia juga baik dan ramah. Dan yang terpenting… dia masih muda Chan… tidak seperti aku yang seorang janda beranak satu. Jelas kau akan memilih seorang gadis," Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hei," tangan Chanyeol memegang dagu lancip Baekhyun dan membawa si wanita menatap kearahnya. "Kau tau sayang, walaupun kau wanita yang sudah menikah lubangmu masih sangaaaaat rapat. _Well_ , aku memang bukan pertama kali melakukan _sex_ , aku pernah melakukannya sebelum denganmu. Dan kenikmatan lubangmu lebih lebih daripada lubang mantanku yang masih muda-muda itu."

"Jadi…" kedua tangan Baekhyun digenggam oleh tangan Chanyeol, kemudian dikecup mesra oleh si lelaki. "Jangan pernah meragukan aku lagi Baek… jujur, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Manik bening milik Baekhyun menatap dalam kearah mata bulat Chanyeol. Mencari kebohongan disana. tapi yang didapatkannya hanya sebuah kejujuran, kesetiaan dan kasih sayang yang melimpah untuknya.

"Chan…" dengan cepat Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh lelaki didepannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengelus lebut surai Baekhyun, sesekali mengecup pucuk kepalanya. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf sayang, aku yang salah."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Chanyeol. Menghirup wangi khas Chanyeol dan menyimpannya dalam memori jangka panjangnya. Dia akan selalu mengingat wangi menggoda kekasihnya ini.

Keduanya hanyut dalam perasaan masing-masing. Masih memeluk pasangan mereka dan sibuk bertarung dengan degup jantung mereka.

Tapi…

Kegiatan romantic mereka harus terganggu dengan sebuah teriakan yang menggelegar.

"HEI CHANYEOL!"

Dengan malas si lelaki melepaskan pelukkannya dan menetap kearah tamu tidak diundangnya yang berdiri menempel pada pagar rumah Baekhyun.

"AKU AKAN ADUKAN PADA IBU KALAU KAU MENGGODA TETANGGA KITA YANG CANTIK! DASAR LELAKI KELEBIHAN HORMON!"

Dan setelah itu si tamu yang ternyata adalah kakak kandung Chanyeol segera melesat menuju rumahnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menggeram kesal dengan sifat kakakya.

"Chan…" suara bidadari membuat dia menoleh dan tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan sayang, dia hanya kurang waras. Aw!" Chanyeol mengaduh pelan saat lengannya dicubit oleh Baekhyun. Dia memperhatikan penampilan Baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah kemudian menunjukkan seringainya.

"Jadi sayang, apa kamarmu sudah siap?"

.

.

.

 _THE END_

.

.

.

Yawlah! Ini aneh banget suer wkwk. Mian kalo NCnya mengecewakan. Gatau kenapa aku ngestuck empat kali dan hasilnya malah mengecewakan

Aku gamau banyak ngomong, intinya aku mau berterima kasih buat yang udah selalu mensupport aku! Luv u all :*

Jadi, review?


	5. Series 3 part 1

Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini. Apa dia harus berterima kasih terlebih dahulu kemudian berbahagia atau bersedih. Pasalnya, saat ini dia masih belum dapat mencerna kejadian yang tekah terjadi malam ini.

Dia yang dikejar-kejar oleh orang suruhan teman – _atau mungkin saat ini mantan temannya_ \- yang emnagih hutang padanya. Sial, Kris sungguh sangat sialan! Pria itu yang meminjamkan uang lalu sekarang dia yang dikejar-kejar. Sungguh! Benar-benar kejadian ini membuat harga dirinya jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya. Dari dia yang melarikan diri –karena uang bulanan yag diberikan orang tuanya didesa sudah habis ia pakai untuk memanjakan para wanitanya- dan bersembunyi didalam sebuah _club_. Dan yang paling membuat dia merasa terhina saat seorang wanita yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya di ujung lorong _club_ dan melihatnya panic kemudian bertanya kejadian sesungguhnya dan membayar semua hutang-hutangnya. _Well_ , setidaknya dia terbebas dari hutang-hutangnya.

Tapi saat ingin mengucapkan rasa berterima kasih yang ia rasa tidak akan cukup walau hanya dengan ucapan, si wanita menoleh dengan wajah angkuhnya kemudian berkata, "Kau, ikut denganku."

Tanpa bisa berkata apapun lagi, Chanyeol hanya pasrah saat wanita itu menariknya keluar _club_ kemudian membawa tubuh jangkungnya kearea parker. Menyuruhnya menyetir mobil menuju _apartemen_ si wanita.

Dan dari sini Chanyeol sadar. Tanpa disadari olehnya, wanita ini telah membeli dirinya. _Sial._

Yang lebih sialnya lagi, wanita ini benar-benar seksi! _Double shit_!

.

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **Sexy Aunt the series 2 (Twoshoot)**

 **Park Chanyeol (20 tahun)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (35 tahun)**

 **Byun Sehun (6 tahun)**

Cerita ini MURNI hasil dari pemikiran otak polos Seulla. Kalau ada kesamaan please… anggap aja kita jodoh.

 _Happy reading~_

.

Chanyeol tengah mengunyah _sandwich_ tunanya. Manik bulatnya menatap kearah wanita yang saat ini tengah sibuk dengan dua ponsel di tangannya. Yang satu sedang menerima panggilan, sedangkan yang satu lagi tengah membalas _email_. Sangat sibuk.

Ini adalah pagi pertamanya dengan si wanita, dan Chanyeol bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Bahkan memakan sarapannya ini harus dengan perinta si wanita.

Ngomong-ngomong, karena dirinya yang tanpa disengaja dibeli oleh sang wanita, mau tidak mau Chanyeol terpaksa tinggal bersamanya. Sejujurnya dia merasa bersyukur, _apartement_ wanita ini sungguh sangat besar. Berada dikawasan _elite_ membuat harga _apartement_ ini pasti tidaklah murah. Jika dibandingkan dengan _flat_ satu petaknya yang harus ia sewa dengan memohon potongan pada si penyewa. _Flat_ yang kecil, kotor dan bau. Dan dengan dirinya yang tinggal disini adalah sebuah keberuntungan untuknya.

Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan wanita yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya menyantap sarapannya. Wanita itu… cantik dengan tubuh mungil berisinya. Wajahnya terlihat natural, walaupun ia tau lipatan mata pada wanita itu adalah hasil karya dokter kecantikan. Tapi Chanyeol tidak dapat bohong bahwa mata sipit itu sangat mempesona. Tubuhnya sangat mungil, tidak selaras dengan umurnya yang telah mencapai kepala tiga akhir. Lebih tepatnya tiga puluh lima tahun. Dengan lengkungan yang terlihat berisi dan juga… kenyal. Rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang dengan ikal diujungnya membuat wanita itu seperti boneka yang berjalan.

Wanita itu bernama Byun Baekhyun. Nama yang sangat indah ditelinga Chanyeol. Belum lagi suaranya yang terdengar lembut ditelinga Chanyeol, walaupun ada sedikit nada _cempreng_ disana. Chanyeol tidak mampu mengurangi keseksian suara tersebut.

"Tante telihat sibuk sekali," Chanyeol erkata saat wanita itu telah duduk didepannya. Dia memang memutuskan memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan tante. Karena umur mereka yang terpaut lima belas tahun. Lagipula, tante Baekhyun tidak masalah dengan itu.

"Ya… pesanan dibutik sedang banyak-banyaknya. Dan banya _design_ yang harus aku buat ulang lagi."

Ah, Chanyeol lupa memberi tahu, kalau wanita ini hanya tinggal seorang diri didalam _apartement_ besarnya ini. Ia seorang wanita karir, memiliki butik yang lumayan terkenal didaerah mereka –bahkan Chanyeol tidak menyangka kalau akan di _beli_ oleh pemilik butik terkenal itu- dan juga… seorang _single_.

Chanyeol tidak dapat berbohong kalau dia sejujurnya sangat tertarik pada wanita ini. Walaupun umur mereka terpaut jauh, kecantikkan wanita ini benar-benar mengalahkan para perempuan di kampusnya. Dia sangat cantik dan mempesona dengan keruta tipis saat tersenyum. Dan Chanyeol sudah jatuh hati padanya. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam. _Daebak_!

"Aku ingin berangkat sekarang…"

"Tante tidak sarapan?"

Wanita itu mengeluarkan kemudian mengangkat kotak makan yang telah berada didalam tasnya. "Aku akan makan diperjalanan nanti. Hm… kau kuliah?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ingin pergi bersama?"

"Tidak perlu, jadwal kelasku tidak terlalu pagi. Mungkin aku akan berangkat setengah jam lagi."

Kepala si cantik mengangguk paham. Dia kembali menatap kearah Chanyeol. "Ku percayakan rumahkku padamu. Aku berangkat."

Chanyeol mengerti maksud dari perkataan wanita itu. Bagaimanapun, mereka baru bertemu dan meninggalkan rumahmu dengan orang asing sangat beresiko. Tapi karena Baekhyun sudah mempercayainya, Chanyeolpun harus dapat membuat wanita itu mempercayainya. "Percayalah padaku."

Dan sebelum tubuh si cantik menghilang dari tatapan mata bulat Chanyeol, ia tersenyum hingga membuat lelaki yang berada diruang makan harus terpaku.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki _apartement_ milik Baekhyun, sudah dua hari dia tinggal disini. Ia menghela nafasnya lega. Setelah sibuk dengan kegiatan kampusnya yang benar-benar menyita waktunya dan menguras tenaganya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk segera berendam kemudian pergi tidur. Memikirkannya saja membuat tubuhnya menjadi lebih semangat.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia melewati balkon dan mendapati tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang membelakanginya. Dengan maksud menyapa, Chanyeol mendekati tubuh itu dan tersentak kaget saat mendapati lelehan air mata yang keluar dari mata sipit wanita tersebut.

"Tante… kenapa?" entah kenapa, tubuhnya bergerak memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun, kemudian menatap cemas kearahnya. "Kenapa menangis?"

Baekhyun yang menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol langsung terbury-buru menghapus airmatanya. Walaupun ia tau, semua percuma saja. "Ah, Chanyeol. Kau sudah pulang?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang diberikan lelaki tinggi didepannya. Yang dia dapatkan hanya tatapan tajam, tapi terlihat sebuah kecemasan disana. membuat pipinya memanas entah karena apa, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menunjukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa menangis?" Chanyeol dapat melihat wanita didepannya menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat keraguan saat wanita itu ingin bercerita. "Ceritalah, aku akan mendengarkannya," sebenarnya Chanyeol bisa saja tidak mempedulikan wanita ini, tapi entah karena hal apa dia sangat tidak menyukai air mata yang membasahi pipi wanita itu. Lagipula, wanita ini yang telah menolongnya – _membeli_ \- lalu Baekhyun juga tidak pernah mengurusi kehidupan pribadinya selama ia tinggal disini. Yang mereka lakukan hanya sarapan bersama dan makan malam bersama. Hanya itu… tidak ada hal _special_ yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Walaupun tidak dapat Chanyeol bohongi kalau dia ingin ada hal yang terjadi pada mereka. Baekhyun sangat menarik, dia sangat cantik dengan _babyface_ nya. Badannya mungil tapi berisi di bagian yang sangat menggiurkan. Dan Chanyeol sangat tertarik pada wanita ini. Tapi sayang, Baekhyun sangat pendiam padanya. Padahal Chanyeol sering mendengar ocehan panjang wanita itu saat menelpon teman-temannya.

"Aku…" dengan tidak sabar Chanyeol menunggu kalimat yang akan diucapkan wanita didepannya. "Aku merindukan suamiku."

"Su…ami?" bagai petir yang menyambar di siang yang terik, Chanyeol merasakan hantaman kuat pada dadanya, membuatnya sesak. "Lalu… dimana suami tante?"

Wanita didepannya tersenyum kecut. "Hari ini tepat tiga tahun sejak kecelakaan waktu itu. Dan lusa adalah hari peringatan kematiannya."

Chanyeol tidak tau harus senang –karena kenyataannya suami Baekhyun telah meninggal atau merasa sedih –karena mendengar isak tangis Baekhyun dan airmata yang kembali merembes dari manik mata cantik itu.

Tanpa dapat ia cegah, tubuhnya bergerak membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya. Dia memejamkan matanya, bersiap menerima tolakan yang dilancarkan wanita itu. Tapi nyatanya yang dia dapatkan adalah pelukan erat pada tubuhnya.

Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus surai _ash_ Baekhyun kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya agar dirinya dapat menatap manik sipit yang disukainya. "Tenanglah," dia tersenyum saat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ketika dirinya mengelus lembut pipi tirusnya. "Aku ada disini," bisiknya.

"Memangnya kenapa jika kau kau ada disini?" Baekhyun membalasnya dengan sebuah bisikan. Mata sipitnya masih enggan untuk terbuka, agar dirinya dapat lebih meresapi sentuhan tangan besar Chanyeol pada wajahnya.

"Karena aku yang akan menggantikan _mantan_ suamimu."

Tanpa dapat mereka cegah, kedua belah bibir itu saling menempel. Saling menyesap. Saling menjilat. Saling melepaskan perasaan yang selama ini mereka tahan.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian _mantan_ suami Baekhyun. Chanyeol seharusnya senang, kerena tidak ada lagi airmata yang membasahi wajah wanita cantik itu. Dan semenjak kejadian malam itu, hubungannya dengan Baekhyun juga semakin dekat. Setiap Chanyeol pulang dari kegiatan dikampusnya, Baekhyun yang memang lebih banyak berada di _apartement_ akan menyambutnya lalu mereka akan makan malam bersama. Lalu setelahnya, wanita itu akan bermanja-manja dengan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati menerima semua perlakuan Baekhyun. Kemudian mereka akan tidur bersama diatas satu ranjang setelah melakukan kecupan-kecupan ringan.

Chanyeol tidak masalah dengan itu, bahkan dirinya sangat senang. Dapat dengan sesuka hati memeluk, meraba tubuh Baekhyun, merasakan betapa lembutnya bibir tipis Baekhyun, lalu melihat wajah bersemu wanita itu.

Tapi, yang malam ini sangat bermasalah baginya. Bukan karena dirinya menolak, tapi karena… penisnya menegang saat dirinya memasuki _apartmenet_. Matanya terpaku pada satu titik, dan ransel yang di bawanya jatuh kelantai tanpa ia pedulikan.

Bagaimana tidak! Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya saat melangkah memasuki ruang tengah adalah sosok Baekhyun yang terikat diatas kursi tanpa satu helai benang pun yang melekat di tubuhnya. Bahkan dalam kegelapan, mata bulat Chanyeol dapat melihat benda yang bergetar memasuki kewanitaan Baekhyun.

" _Unghh~_ Chanyeol~"

Dan suara merintih itu… sial! Penisnya benar-benar menggembung saat ini!

Dengan langkah yang terkesan terburu-buru, Chanyeol mendekati tubuh Baekhyun dan berdiri didepannya. Dia menggeram pelan saat melihat wanita itu menatap sayu kearahnya.

"Tante…"

"Chanyeol~ sentuh aku _uuhh_ ~"

Sial! Kalau begini jadinya, Chanyeol mana tahan!

…

Entah sejak kapan pakaian yang dikenakan Chanyeol sudah tergeletak dengan nyaman diatas lantai, dan juga sejak kapan ikatan tangan Baekhyun terlepas membuat wanita itu dengan nyaman mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol. Lalu… entah bagaimana penis Chanyeol sudah terbenam sempurna didalam Vagina Baehyun, bergabung dengan sebuah _vibrotor_ yang setia bergetar.

" _Uhhh_ … tante _sshh_ ," desis Chanyeol nikmat. Lelaki itu menopang tubuhnya diatas Baekhyun dengan salah satu sikunya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain sibuk meremas kedua payudara Baekhyun secara bergantian.

"Chanyeol _hhh_ besar sekali _aaahhh~"_

Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyuman bangganya. Perlahan, pinggulnya bergerak menggenjot tubuh Baekhyun. Tangannya yang sedaritadi bermain dengan dada Baekhyun mulai turun untuk menggerakkan _vibrator_ agar mengikuti alur genjotannya.

" _Oohh_ Chanyeol _aahh_ terus _uuhh_ ~"

Ternyata, tante Baekhyun ini termasuk wanita yang berisik dalam masalah bercinta. Tapi entah kenapa, suara berisik wanita ini benar-benar menyejukkan hati Chanyeol. Lain halnya dengan para wanita lain, sehingga Chanyeol lebih suka menyumpal mulut mereka dengan celana lama yang dikenakan mereka.

Genjotan Chanyeol pada lubang Baekhyun semakin cepat. Lelaki itu menarik cepat _vibrator_ yang berada didalam lubang Baekhyun dan membuangnya asal, membuat wanita yang berada dibawahnya ini terpekik dengan manja. Dirinya ingin saat ini penisnya lah yang memanjakan vagina tembam Baekhyun.

Sofa tempat mereka 'bermain' tak jarang bergeser dari tempat semula karena begitu kasarnya permainan yang saat ini mereka mainkan. Dan mungkin mereka tidak peduli jika sofa mahal ini akan _ambruk_ nantinya.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! _Aaahhh ouhh_ terus _hhh_ jangan berhenti _sshh_ ~"

Cengkraman jemari Baekhyun pada pundak telanjang Chanyeol semakin kuat, membuat bekas merah berbentuk jari lentiknya terlihat di kulit putih Chanyeol. Bahkan tidak jarang wanita itu mencakar punggu Chanyeol karena kenikmatan yang diberikan lelaki itu.

Puncak kenikmatan akan segera menghampiri si wanita. Dinding lubang vagina Baekhyun berkedut-kedut, meremas batang penis Chanyeol yang membuat lelaki itu mendesis merasakan ngilu dan nikmat pada bagian selatannya. Sehingga gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan _intens_ menusuk titik kenikmatan Baekhyun yang membengkak. tangannya terangkat untuk memainkan kedua bongkahan menggoda iman di dada Baekhyun.

Sampai…

" _Aakhh!_ Chanyeol!"

Sebuah pekikkan namanya disebut dan cairan nikmat Baekhyun yang membasahi seluruh batang penisnya. Chanyeol melepaskan persatuan mereka, membiarkan Baekhyun menikmati sensasi kenikmatannya, lelaki itu tersenyum miring kemudian memposisikan wajahnya pada vagina tembam Baekhyun. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati seluruh cairan nikmat Baekhyun, membuat wanita itu bergetar merasakan nikmat dan cairan yang dikeluarkannya terus berlanjut.

Merasa si wanita sudah melewati fase nikmatnya dank arena tidak ingin penisnya yang membengkak tidak kembali kesarangnya, Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan menggendongnya seperti koala. Langkah kakinya menuju kamar Baekhyun, sedangkan tangannya asik meremas bongkahan bokong Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang awalnya tersentak memilih untuk menyamankan dirinya didalam gendongan Chanyeol. Dia menggerakkan pinggunya, menggesekkan _clitoris_ nya pada perut berotot Chanyeol. Sedangkan bibirnya asik mengulum daun telinga Chanyeol dan mendesah pelan disana.

Sesampainya didalam kamar dan berdiri disamping ranjang milik Baekhyun, chanyeol merebahkan tubuh mungil itu dengan lembut dan memposisikan dirinya diatas si wanita dengan menggunakan kedua sikunya. Manik miliknya menatap kedalam manik sipit Baekhyun, tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi tirus si wanita.

"Kau luar biasa."

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum genit dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol. Jenarinya memainkan rambut hitam kemerahan Chanyeol, sedangkan lututnya terangkat untuk di gesekkan pada penis Chanyeol yang sedaritadi setia menjadi tiang yang keras.

" _Sshh_ …"

Desisan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin semangat menggesekkan lututnya pada penis Chanyeol. Sesekali dirinya menekan lututnya disana. Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun membalikkan posisi mereka hingga dirinya berada diatas tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

"Biarkan aku yang memuaskanmu, Chan."

Chanyeol tidak dapat berkata apapun saat jari dan wajah Baekhyun berada pada penisnya. Apalagi saat mulutya disumpal dengan vagina tembam wanita itu. Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menikmati setiap remasan dan jilatan Baekhyun padanya dan juga menjulurkan lidahnya memasukkannya pada lubang Baekhyun dan meremas bokongnya. Bahkan saat ini satu jarinya tengah asik menggaruk lubang anal Baekhyun.

Di bawah sana, Baekhyun tengah asik dengan mainan barunya. Mulutnya terisi penuh dengan sepotong daging yang berurat seksi milik Chanyeol. Kepalanya naik-turun memompa penis itu, dan saat dirinya menaikkan kepalanya, dia akan menjulurkan ujung lidahnya dan mengorek lubang kencing Chanyeol kemudian menghisap ujungnya yang berbentuk topi. Tangan kanannya sibuk dengan bagian penis yang tidak dapat masuk kedalam mulutnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya tengah mengocok testis Chanyeol yang mulai mengencang.

Sesekali dirinya mengeluh pelan saat merasakan nikmat divaginanya yang asik di lecehkan Chanyeol, membuat dinding mulutnya bergetar dan memberikan sensasi nikmat tersandiri bagi Chanyeol. Hingga batang penis itu semakin keras dan berkedut-kedut. Siap menumpahkan jutaan _sperma_ , sama dengan vaginanya yang akan menyemprotkan cairan cintanya.

CROT CROT CROT

Hingga dengan bersamaan, keduanya menumpahkan kenimatan mereka pada mulut pasangannya. Baekhyun yang tanpa jijik segera menelan habis _sperma_ Chanyeol, segera memposisikan dirinya duduk diatas paha Chanyeol yang saat ini setengah duduk dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Senyuman menggoda dilancarkan Baekhyun dengan jarinya yang menelusuri perut berotot Chanyeol hingga penisnya yang melemas.

Bola mata Chanyeol memperhatikan gerakan yang dibuat wanita didepannya. Bibirnya membetuk sebuah senyuman miring, dan tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh payudara Baekhyun. Meremasnya dan menekan putingnya yang tegang. Tapi dia tersentak saat tangannya dihempaskan oleh Baekhyun.

"Diamlah, dan nikmati!" perintah si wanita didepan wajahnya dan setelahnya mengigit pelan bibirnya.

Chanyeol hanya dapat diam dan tersenyum senang. Ah… suatu kenikmata sendiri baginya jika melihat keagresifan wanitanya. Da mau tidak mau Chanyeol harus kembali menegang saat melihat Baekhyun yang memainkan penisnya yang belum berdiri sempurna pada payudara membalnya. Memposisikan penisnya di antara kedua payudaranya kemudian menjepitnya. Sedangkan mulutnya terbuka dengan lidah yang terjulur untuk menjilati ujung penisnya. Matanya melirik kearah Chanyeol dengan sebuah tatapan sayu. Sungguh! Penis Chanyeol sudah kembali mengeras saat ini.

Puas dengan menjepit penis Chanyeol pada bongkahan besarnya, Baekhyun memegang penis Chanyeol dengan satu tangannya, kemudian mengarahkan putingnya pada ujung penis Chanyeol. Menggesekkan putting tegangnya, menekannya pada ujung penis Chanyeol. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan mata yang setia menatap kearah Chanyeol. Tersenyum menggoda saat menyadari napsu sudah menguasai diri Chanyeol.

Bosan dengan penis Chanyeol di payudaranya, Baekhyun menginginkan penis besar itu untuk kembali mengoyak lubangnya. _Uhh_ … membayangkannya saja dapat membuat lubang gatalnya berkedut.

Dengan gerakan yang pelan, Baekhyun menelusuri tubuh polos Chanyeol dengan menjulurkan lidahnya, membasahi tiap jengkal kulit berkeringat Chanyeol. Ia memposisikan lubang vaginanya didepan ujung bertopi Chanyeol, menggesekkannya dan melesakkan batang penis berurat itu kedalam lubangnya.

" _Aakkhh_!"

Mata Baekhyun terpejam, jemarinya terkepal diatas dada Chanyeol. Sedangkan lelaki yang berada di bawahnya hanya mendesis merasakan penisnya kembali pulang kedalam sarangnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk membelai pipi Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan lembut. Perlahan, tangannya turun untuk menangkup kedua payudara Baekhyun dan meremasnya.

" _Uuhh_ ~"

Lenguhan Baekhyun mengalun lembut memenuhi kamarnya saat wanita itu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat batang penis berurat itu mengorek lubang gatal berkedutnya.

"Chanyeol _hhh_ ~" tangan Baekhyun ditarik lembut oleh Chanyeol, hingga wanita itu menempel pada tubuhnya. Chanyeol menarik wajah Baekhyun dan meraup bibir tipisnya. Membawanya pada sebuah pagutan lembut namun menuntut. Sedangkan pinggul keduanya terus bergerak mencari kenikmatan.

Kemaluan Baekhyun semakin berkedut, meminta sesuatu yang lebih nikmat dari ini. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya dan memasukkan dua jarinya pada lubang analnya, memompanya tanpa mengurai kecepatan menggenjot penis Chanyeol. Tubuhnya yang tadi menempel pada tubuh Chanyeol terangkat sedikit kemudian dirinya menyodorkan bongkahan payudaranya kearah bibir Chanyeol.

Dengan senang hati, Chanyeol meraup putting kemerahan yang menenggang dan menghisapnya kuat. Berharap setetes susu keluar dari sana. Karena tidak ingin payudara yang lain merasakan iri, Chanyeol memilih memanjakannya dengan menggunakan telapak tangannya yang kasar.

" _Ooohhh~_ terus sayang _aahhh_ jangan berhenti _hhh_ _aahhh_ Chanyeol _hhh_ ~"

" _Sshh_ tante…"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Chanyeol yang tengah menyusu padanya. Jarinya yang tadi bertugas pada lubangnya, kini dusah digantikan oleh jari besar Chanyeol, membuat kenikmatan yang berkali lipat padanya.

Dinding lubang Baekhyun yang menyempit karena dirinya sudah berada diujung puncak kenikmatan, dipaksa untuk terbuka lebih lebar karena penis Chanyeol yang semakin membesar karena lelaki itu akan segera menumpahkan _sperma_ nya.

CROT CROT CROT

" _Aaahhh~_ Chanyeol _uuhh_ ~" desahan manja Baekhyun diikuti oleh geramman yang berasal dari Chanyeol saat lelaki itu sampai pada puncaknya.

" _Arghh_ tante!"

Dan tubuh mungil Baekhyun akhirnya ambruk di atas tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

…

…

Kedua tubuh tanpa busana itu tengah berbagi kehangatan dibawah selimut tebal. Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya ada pinggang Baekhyun sedangkan bibirnya terus menciumi pucuk kepala si wanita.

Baekhyun yang tidak dapat menghilangkan senyumannya hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Jari-jarinya asik menekan-nekan punggung lelaki itu.

"Hei," Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar panggilan dari Chanyeol. "Besok aku ingin pulang kerumah orang tuaku."

Senyuman yang menghiasi wajah cantik Baekhyun seketika luntur, berubah menjadi kerucut yang menggemaskan. Jika Chanyeol pulang ke rumah orang tuanya, apa dia tidak akan kembali ke _apartment_ nya? Apa Chanyeol akan menetap disana? setelah malam menggairahkan mereka?

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah menggemaskan wanita didalam pelukannya ini. "Tenanglah aku hanya dua hari, keponakanku akan berulang tahun jadi aku akan berkunjung."

Senyuman Baekhyun kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Kalau begitu, Chanyeol pasti akan kembali pulang ke _apartement_ nya. "Baiklah, berhati-hatilah di jalan," dan kembali, Baekhyun memeluk tubuh tinggi itu.

"Hm… kau mau ikut?"

Dan satu pertanyaan dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat bergerak satu _inchi_ pun.

.

.

.

Dan hari ini pun tiba. Baekhyun hanya dapat duduk kaku di atas kursi yang berada di taman kediaman orang tua Chanyeol. Dan dengan kurang ajarnya, lelaki itu malah meninggalkannya sendiri. Lebih tepatnya Chanyeol meninggalkannya karena tarikan dari sang keponakan yang akan memamerkan dirinya pada teman-temannya. Setelah itu, Baekhyun hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Dia tidak mengenal satu orang pun disini. Walaupun di depannya tengah berlangsung sebuah pesta ulang tahun meriah salah satu keponakan Chanyeol. _Uhh_ … seharusnya dirinya tidak menyetujui ajakan Chanyeol semalam.

Suasana baginya benar-benar sangat… _awkward_. Bagaimana tidak! Saat siang tadi, dia dan Chanyeol sampai di rumah bertingat dua yang sederhana ini, mereka mendapatkan tatapan bingung anggota keluarga Chanyeol. Kemudian setelah itu yang didapati adalah godaan-godaan dari kakak Chanyeol saat menyadari adiknya itu membawa seorang wanita. Belum lagi Chanyeol yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai kekasihnya. _Uhh_ , padahal sebuah kata cinta saja tidak pernah mereka ucapkan.

Lalu dirinya diajak untuk duduk di ruang keluarga, ibu dan kakak Chanyeol duduk disampingnya dan melontarkan beberapan pertanyaan tentang dirinya. Bagaimana dia bertemu Chanyeol, dan kenapa dirinya dapat menyukai lelaki yang menurut mereka sangat tidak romantic. Baekhyun harus memutar otaknya, membuat serangkaian kalimat kebohongan agar kedua wanita itu mempercayainya. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang tengah memangku keponakan cantiknya dan ayahnya hanya mendengarkan dari sofa diseberang.

Hingga pertanyaan mereka sampai pada kehidupannya. Baekhyun tidak ingin berbohong, jadi dia menjelaskan seperti apa dirinya, mulai dari pendidikannya, pekerjaannya hingga… umurnya. Dia hanya dapat meremas tangannya saat mendapati tatap terkejut dan tidak percaya keluarga Chanyeol, diam-diam matanya melirik kearah Chanyeol yang tersenyum dan mengangguk, membuat perasaan hatinya perlahan mulai membaik.

Dan akhirnya, sebuah tawa dari kakak Chanyeol dan elusan lembut dipunggungnya oleh ibu Chanyeol, serta kalimat, "Kami tidak menyangka umurmu lebih tua dari Chanyeol, aku kira umurmu dibawah Chanyeol. Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun- _ah_ … kami tentu menerimamu."

Baekhyun yakin kalau dirinya sudah diterima dikeluarga Chanyeol, tapi tetap saja… yang pertama dia bukan kekasih Chayeol, tidak ada kata cinta yang keluar dari bibir mereka walaupun mereka telah melakukan satu malam yang panas. Kedua, walaupun dirinya yakin, tetap saja dia ragu. Chanyeol adalah lelaki muda, perjaka. Mana mungkin ada keluarga yang menerima seorang _janda_ sepertinya untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Lalu ketiga, dia sangat canggung berada disini. Dia ingin pulang… bahkan pertemuan ini lebih mendebarkan daripada kejadian delapan tahun lalu ketika pertama kalinya _mantan_ suaminya melamarnya di hadapan keluarganya. _Uhh_ … kenapa dirinya terlihat seperti remaja saat ini.

"Eh?" lamunannya terhenti saat mendapati secangkir kopi yang melayang didepannya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati kaka Chanyeol –yang umurnya lebih muda darinya enam tahun- tengah tersenyum kearahnya dengan menyodorkan secangkir kopi yang melayang didepan Baekhyun. Dengan gerakan kaku, Baekhyun mengambil cangir tersebut, " _Kamsahamnida_ …" ucapnya sopan dengan menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Santai saja Baekhyun- _ah_ , aku kakak Chanyeol dan kau adalah kekasih lelaki idiot itu," sedikit, Baekhyun tertawa saat mendengar perkataan Yoora –kakak Chanyeol-. Dirinya memang belum begitu mengenal secara pribadi dengan Chanyeol. Yang dia lakukan hanya menghindari lelaki itu, karena jantugnya akan berdebar tidak karuan dan dia takut Chanyeol akan berpikir _negative_ tentangnya karena bagaimanapun dia telah _membeli_ lelaki itu. "Jadi kondisi seperti apapun, kau tetap adikku Baekhyun… _yah_ … walaupun usiamu diatasku," Yoora dengan cepat menoleh kearah Baekhyun. "Tapi kau tetap cocok menjadi adik _kok_ , Baekhyun _-ah_ … _aish jinja!_ Wanita benar-benar _sensitive_ jika membicarakan umur, jadi ku harap kau tidak tersinggung."

Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi tingkah lucu wanita di sampingnya ini. " _Gomawo_ … dan tenang saja aku tidak tersinggung," telapak tangan Baekhyun mengusap lembut lengan Yoora dan dibalas dengan remasan lembut pada tangannya.

"Baiklah, jangan melamun saja. Nikmati pestanya, aku tinggal dulu ya."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian menyesap kopi susunya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan tidak mendapati mesin pembuat kopi di sekitanya, jadi dapat dipastikan Yoora memang membuatkan kopi ini khusus untuknya. _Ahh_ … manis sekali.

Dia terkekeh pelan saat pandangannya terpaku pada sosok Chanyeol yang dikelilingi oleh anak-anak perempuan, teman Ahra –keponakannya-. Melihat anak-anak, Baekhyun jadi merindukan seseorang.

.

.

.

Malam ini Baekhyun menginap di kediaman orang tua Chanyeol, dan dengan terpaksa –karena mereka kekurangan kamar- dirinya tidur di dalam kamar Chanyeol di temani dengan pemiliknya. Tapi dengan syarat tidak ada desahan ataupun decitan ranjang, yang membuatnya merona sekaligus tertawa saat mengingat wajah Chayeol yang merengut tidak terima di tuduh mesum.

"Sedang memikirkan apa _hm_?"

Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak saat wajah tampan Chanyeol berada dekat didepan wajahnya. Membuat dirinya merona dan mendorong wajah tampan itu. " _Aish_ Chanyeol!"

Kekehan keluar dari celah bibir Chanyeol. "Kemari," lelaki itu menjulurkan tangannya kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga wanita itu mendekat kearahnya. Dengan satu gerakan, tubuh mungil Baekhyun telah berada di dalam dekapannya.

Baekhyun yang awalnya terkejut, akhirnya dia memilih untuk menyamankan tubuhnya pada pelukkan Chanyeol, menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. "Hei, Chanyeol…" baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar gumaman yang dikeluarkan lelaki tinggi yang tengah memeluknya, jarinya membuat pola rumit pada dada Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau memperkenalkanku sebagai kekasihmu?"

Chanyeol membuat jarak pada mereka. Dia memegang pundak Baekhyun dan menatap lembut wanita didepannya. "Lalu aku harus jawab apa? Wanita yang _membeli_ ku?"

Jadi pernyataan sebagai kekasih hanya sebuah kebohongan? _Ohh_ … bahkan Baekhyun sudah berbesar hati kalau lelaki itu memang menyukainya. Sungguh, hatinya sangat sakit saat ini. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol. Menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai berair. "Aku ingin tidur. Selamat malam."

Di balik tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum tampan. Lelaki itu menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan membalikkan tubuh mungil wanita itu. Dia kembali membawa tubuh Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya, tidak megindahkan tubuh Baekhyun yang menolaknya. "Dengarkan aku, Baek. Aku belum selesai berbicara," Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan terkekeh saat melihat mata basah wanita didepannya. Dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya, Chanyeol mengusap mata siit Baekhyun kemudian mengecup keningnya. "Lagipula, aku tidak ingin dilihat sebagai _lelaki yang kau beli_. Tapi aku ingin dilihat sebagai _lelaki yang akan membahagiakanmu_. Aku mencintaimu, dan aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku. Apa itu cukup?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan memukul kesal dada Chanyeol dengan pelan. Dia menatap sebal kearah lelaki yang tengah tertawa. " _Aish_ kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Chanyeol!"

"Itulah aku."

Kemudian setelah itu, Chanyeol mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka. Ia menyesap nikmat bibir bawah Baekhyun, lalu lidahnya menyelinap masuk merasakan kehangatan dalam mulut Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum saat merasakan remasan pada rambutnya, membuat dirinya dengan cepat menindih tubuh mungil itu.

Lidahnya menekan lidah milik Baekhyun, menahannya agar lidah itu tidak mengganggu kegiatannya untuk mengabsen deretan gigi rapi Baekhyun beserta langit-langit mulutnya. Tanganya merambat hingga keatas payudara Baekhyun, dan memijitnya pelan.

" _Uuhh_ Chanyeol _sshh_ ~

Pagutan mereka terlepas, Chanyeol lebih memilih menurunkan ciumannya pada leher jenjang Baekhyun. Dan dengan senang hati si wanita mendongakkan kepalanya, memberikan akses lebih pada lelaki yang tengah menindihnya. Tangannya menekan kepala Chanyeol dan meremas rambutnya saat merasakan hisapan dan gigitan yang dilakukan lelaki itu.

KRING KRING

Kegiatan keduanya terhenti saat ponsel milik Baekhyun mendapat sebuah panggilan masuk. Baekhyun menarik kepala Chanyeol dan menegcup lembut bibirnya. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengangkat panggilan itu."

Chanyeol hanya dapat menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk. Dia memberikan ruang untuk Baekhyun agar bergeser dan mengambil ponselnya. Masih dengan saling menindih –walaupun Chanyeol menopang tubuhnya dengan lutut dan siku- Baekhyun mengangkat panggilan itu dengan mata yang menatap kearah Chanyeol.

" _Ne eomma_?"

"…"

"Astaga! Aku lupa!" tatapan heran Chanyeol berikan kearah Baekhyun, sedangkan wanita yang berada di bawahnya memberikan sebuah telunjuk di depan bibirnya, menyuruhnya agar diam.

"…"

"Ya Tuhan… suruh dia untuk tenang. Dan sebaiknya kalian menginap di hotel dulu, ini sudah malam karena aku akan sampai petang nanti, _eomma_ …" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus rahang Chanyeol saat melihat lelaki itu mengernyit didepannya.

"…"

"Aku… sedang berada di Cheongju."

"…" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya saat mendengar jawaban dari seberang sana.

" _Ne_ … aku menyayangimu."

TUK

Dan panggilan itu terputus. Manik sipit Baekhyun menatap kearah mata bulat Chanyeol. "Chanyeol- _ah_ … aku harus pulang."

Lelaki itu menatap bingung kearah Baekhyun yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Itu…" dengan ragu, Baekhyun menatap kedalam mata Chanyeol. "Aku lupa kalau hari ini ibu dan anakku pulang dari Bucheon…"

Mata bulat Chanyeol yang besar semakin besar saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari celah bibir Baekhyun. "A-anak?"

.

.

.

TeBeCe

.

.

.

 _Selamat malam jumat bersama Tante Baekhyun dan Dedek Chanyeol –lagi~_

 _Ps. Ini special buat Dita-san yang udah ngebuat baju anak-anak aing~_


End file.
